When the Teen Titans Meet Stitch
by Stitch titan25
Summary: What chaos happends when the titans bring home the unpredictable experiment 626? Gets better as it goes along. Chapter 22 is is now up! Story is now complete!
1. Arrival

Hi everyone, this is Stitch here and this is my first fanfic ever, yay! OK so, i hope you like it so far, and please review, i want to see what else i can put into this story

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Teen Titans, or Stitch, but i do own this stitch hat i got from Disney world**

WHEN THE TEEN TITANS MEET STITCH

CHAPPTER 1 : ARRIVAL

It was another one of those rainy days were you felt like there was nothing good to do. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing their game, but weren't even into it. Starfire was watching them, but was as board as they were. Robin was pacing in boredom and Raven was reading as usual. Nothing much was going on and nobody seemed to care. Well, except one.

"OK I can't take this silence any longer!" Beastboy interrupted.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Raven asked, "It's not like something for us to do would just automatically appear at our door".

Just then, the doorbell rang. Surprised, the titans walked towards the door. They each looked at each other. "Don't look at me, I'm not answering it." Cyborg stepped away "Let Robin answer it, he's the leader". So they all pushed him towards the door. Robin looked at them sternly and slowly opened it. At first they didn't see anything and almost shut the door, until they heard a muffled groan. They looked down. A small blue furry creature curled up in a ball was at their doorstep. Noticing that they were looking down, the creature stirred and got up. At his full height of about two feet tall, he gazed up at them. The titans looked at each other again and looked back down upon it. It was a dark navy blue, except for his chest which was a darker baby blue color. It had two upright ears, huge eyes and a pair of small antenna coming out of his head. He also had two pairs of arms and small little legs. The small spikes on his back twitched a bit as it looked strait at them. Finally, Robin broke the silence, "Who are you?" he asked tilting his head a bit at the strange creature. The creature blinked then stepped closer to them. He cleared his throat.

"My…names…Stitch." He managed to choke out, a bit afraid of the titans.

"Hey I know you!" Beastboy smiled, "You're from the movie Lilo and Stitch!" he grinned and pulled the DVD out of nowhere.

"Hey, where'd you get that from?" Cyborg asked confused.

Stitch, hearing his name, jumped up and happily muttered something in alien. "So Stitch, why are you here?" Robin asked, crouching down to be eye level with the little experiment. "I'm lost." He said looking at the others. "How can you be lost?" Beastboy asked, "I mean you lived in Hawaii!" He pulled a map out of nowhere and pointed to it. "Were like thousands of miles away from each other, and besides, were on an island, how'd you get here anyway?" Stitch shrugged. "Ok then." Raven growled, "I'm gonna go read now, bye." Just then did Stitch look at her. Smiling, he ran over to her and stood next to her purring. Staring at him she pushed him away with her foot. He shrunk down whimpering, and walked away from her. He looked around until he saw Starfire; he walked over to her and said something in alien, and growled. She muttered something back to him in Tamaranian. Stitch looked at her and smiled. He climbed on her and sat down on her sholdier. The others stared at the two.

"He asks if he can stay for awhile until he finds a way back." Star said as she petted his head.

"And you said…" Cyborg asked.

"Of coarse he could stay!" She smiled.

Robin was angry "But you didn't even ask anybody if he could stay or not. How do you know he can't mess up our missions if we bring him?"

"O, ok!" Stitch said as he picked up the titans, at once and set them on the couch. He then took Beastboys DVD and put it into the TV. Taking the remote, he hummed until he came to the part he wanted to.

Tv…..

"He is bulletproof, fireproof and can think faster than supercomputer. He can see in the dark and can move objects three thousand times his size"

Pausing the DVD, he turned "See! Stitch good!" He looked at Robin and went on his knees. "Please?"

"Well…" Robin thought as Beastboy and Star joined the begging. "Alright, he can stay, but he sleeps in your room." He pointed to Star.

"Yea!" Stitch yelled in his fashion, and jumped on her sholdier again.

"Welcome to the team Stitch." Robin said happily.

I know its a really short chapter, but i promise it gets better, im already writing the next one! Please review!


	2. Stitch goes exploring

**Heyy Stitch here with the most anticipated second chapter, here i have my best friend to say the disclaimer Amanda!**

**Amanda :So what do i do again?**

**Stitch : You read the disclaimer**

**Amanda : Whats a disclaimer again?**

**Stitch : That thing that says that i don't own anything i write about**

**Amanda : O, ok, so Stitch does not own Teen Titans, or stitch, but she does own those stitch gloves she got from disney world, hey can i try them on?**

**Stitch : No**

**Amanda : So can i stay here and watch?**

**Stitch : Fine**

**Amanda : Ok, let me get the popcorn, this is going to be good!**

WHEN THE TEEN TITANS MEET STITCH

CHAPTER 2: STITCH GOES EXPLORING

It was awhile after Stitch had arrived at the tower. Everyone went to do their own thing, except Starfire was with Stitch in her room, getting his bed ready. As she was getting it ready, she told him stories of their previous battles. Stitch was amazed how much his new friends knew about fighting. He decided that he was going to enjoy this new place, and wasn't as afraid as before. Suddenly, Star got up.

"I have to go downstairs now to get some blankets for you, you shall stay here until I get back." She told him.

"Ok Star, Stitch will stay." He looked at her and tried to look as innocent as possible.

He watched her walk out as he then smiled evilly. Of coarse he wouldn't stay still, he was still the naughty little experiment that almost got banished to a deserted asteroid. He then decided to himself it was time to explore. Going over to Stars dresser, he opened it and climbed inside. He picked up a picture of her and Robin. Throwing it over his shoulder, he picked up another picture. Their again was Star and Robin together. Disgusted, he kept searching and kept seeing pictures of the two of them. "What is she, obsessed or something?" He said as he threw over his shoulder about thee fiftieth picture of them together. Finally, he reached her diary. Happily, he opened it up. Even though it was written in Tameranian, Stitch knew over one hundred different languages, and Tameranian was one of them. He turned the pages and skimmed them of what they said. They were mostly about the fights they won or lost and about her and Robin. All of a sudden, Stitch got disgusted about her writing about them; he had a temper tantrum and ripped her diary to shreds. Finally realizing what he had done, he ran out of her room, just before he wrote Stitch was here in her wall with his claws.

After running through countless hallways, he finally found himself in their living room. Stitch found himself drawn to the hugest TV he had seen in his life. He slowly walked over to it. "Hey Stitch, want to try beating me in a gamestation game?" Stitch turned to see Beastboy sitting on the huge couch waving an extra gamestation controller around. "O video games!" Stitch yelled as he jumped next to him and grabbed the controller. "This game is fairly simple, but I don't think you can beat me." Beastboy told him as they turned to the screen. Stitch didn't actually pay attention to the directions; he figured it be a lot funnier to try it instead. So the game began. Beastboy was winning until Stitch started pushing buttons like crazy and beat him in about a minute. Stitch smiled happily as Beastboy cowered a bit. "Dude you cheated, I want a rematch!" Stitch only laughed. But it wasn't until then Stitch smiled evilly again. All of a sudden, he grabbed the controller and stuffed in his mouth, and started eating it. "What the heck are you doing? Spit that out!" Stitch stopped and frowned. "Sorry." His ears went flat against his head. He then reached down his throat and pulled out what was left of the controller. He then put it in Beastboy's lap." Here you go." Beastboy could only stare.

After running around, bored again, he stumbled into Cyborg's room. Stitch was amazed of how much technology was inside. He walked around until he bumped into Cyborg himself. "Hey how you doin Stitch?" he pet him on the head, unaware of the destruction Stitch would bring. "So you want a tour?" Stitch looked at him and smiled. He nodded. After Cyborg showed him around, Stitch knew everything about the room. He also knew that he can control the security systems too. "You have fun now while I wax the T-car, ok, and stay out of trouble." Cyborg told him. Stitch could only smile. He didn't want him to know that he was going to turn off about everything in the room. As Cyborg left, Stitch ran to the first thing he saw, Cyborg's recharger. He jumped on the top and saw a long wire like thing sticking out of it. Stitch started to play with it, swinging it around and sliding down it. He only stopped when it hit the screen next to it. Bored he went over to the security control center. He pushed a button and the doorbell was disconnected. Happily, he erased the memory for the security system and disconnected the security cameras. He also hacked into the main computer, filling it up with useless information. He then left, but not forgetting to destroy the door to Cyborg's room.

Stitch suddenly found himself looking at Beastboy's door. Tilting his head, he decided to walk in. As he did, he almost fainted from the smell. Stitch was used to nasty smelling things, because he usually caused them, but this was too much. But after awile he got used to it. Carefully walking in, and tripping over about everything in sight, he finally reached his bed. In his amazement, it was a bunk bed. Stitch loved bunk beds. Happily he crawled up to the top bunk and started jumping on it. "Bouncy bouncy bouncy!" Stitch said in his amusement, continually bouncing on it. But sadly, Stitch is very heavy. And the bed could only take so much. On his biggest jump yet, the top bunk collapsed and Stitch found himself on the bottom bunk. Disappointed, Stitch walked to the other end of the room. He then found an old dusty electric guitar. Stitch couldn't contain his glee. He loved playing the guitar, especially Elvis songs. So he plugged it into the amplifier and started playing. He was really good, so he put it up really high, until he played the highest note and the glass windows around him shattered. Stitch screamed a bit in fear and ran out of the room.

Stitch was again, bored out of his mind. As he muttered to himself something about coffee, he found himself right in front of Robin's door. Stitch then entered. As he looked around, it reminded him of a little dojo. So he started doing little karate moves and watching himself in the huge mirror on the other side of the room. Until he curled into a ball and started bouncing around the room. He only stopped when he found out he broke the glass and busted the door for Robin's closet. Curious, he looked into it and saw one of Robin's masks. Happily he put it on and looked at himself in the busted mirror. "It needs something, but what" Stitch thought as he saw a cape and some of his weapons. "Yay!" Stitch called as he put the cape on and took the weapons. He then started to throw them around the room, at once. A huge explosion was heard and Stitch turned to see Robin's wall blow to bits. Stitch was a bit nervous so he started chewing on the end of Robin's Bo staff. It took him a moment to realize he turned the five foot pole into a six inch stud.

Laughing, he took of the mask and cape and ran back into the hallway.

Stitch couldn't believe it. He almost wrecked the whole tower in less than an hour. But Stitch had only one more room to explore, and that was Raven's. As he approached it, he felt a surge of fear go down his back. Like he shouldn't be doing this. But as usual he ignored it and waltzed right in. He then found himself surrounded by a dark lonesome feeling as he looked at all her belongings. Stitch saw many old books and a strange mirror that was wrapped up with some paper. For once, Stitch was a bit frightened. But he felt it go away when he turned to see some pictures on her dresser. Stitch climbed up on it to get a better view. Most of them were of the team, neither of which she was smiling. Stitch tilted his head in the same fashion of a confused dog. Seeing one of just her, he started to chew on it. Then he spit it the half digested picture back were it was. "Yuck!" Stitch spat. Then he had a small feeling to go to her closet. Standing in front of it, he slowly opened it to see many blue capes. He smiled. Carefully looking, he finally found a small one that wasn't too long for him to trip over it. As he put it on, a sudden chill when up his spine. Scared, he slowly turned around to see Raven staring at him. And she wasn't happy. "What do you think you're doing in my room?" she growled darkly. "Uh oh." Stitch muttered as his ears when down. Suddenly in a sight of defense, he curled up into a ball and rolled right under her legs and into the hallway.

"I don't know how this happened, but I think the dude has some serious angerment issues or something." Beastboy told them as they looked at a half torn couch that Stitch had ripped to shreds shortly before he entered Raven's room. All of a sudden, Stitch bounded behind them with Raven in hot pursuit.

"Look at me, I'm Raven! Meega na la questa!" Stitch yelled, still wearing the cape.

Raven then started taking random things around the room and started throwing them at him

But nobody noticed, they were still staring at the couch. Until they saw the kitchen utensils turn black and start hovering away from them.

"STITCH!" they all yelled in unison.

Stitch, taking the second lap around the room found himself stopping and cowering down with his ears against his head.

"Uh oh." Stitch whimpered.

**Stitch : Thats it for chapter 2, hope you liked it**

**Amanda : I sure did**

**Stitch : So please review, and i'll put the third chapter up soon**


	3. The Stitch trial

**Stitch: Hey it's me again!**

**Amanda: Me too!**

**Stitch: I just have to say i hope you all like this chapter, and here's my friend Matt to say the disclaimer.**

**Matt: Do i have to?**

**Stitch: Yes or i'll send my hoard of Dogons after you.**

**Matt: So i just have to say you don't own anything right?**

**Stitch: Yea thats it.**

**Matt: What's she doing here?**

**Amanda: I said the disclaimer last time.**

**Matt: OK, Stitch does not own the teen titans or stitch, but does own her hoard of dogons.**

WHEN THE TEEN TITANS MEET STITCH

CHAPTER 3: THE STITCH TRIAL

The titans had huddled around their table. It had been a hard fight trying to calm down Raven and trying to take the cape away from Stitch. After that, they locked him in the closet making sure he wouldn't destroy anything else. Robin looked over the team and then started the trial.

"I don't think that Stitch could stay with us anymore." He sighed.

"But we can't just kick him out." Starfire interrupted, "He doesn't know were he is."

"Yea but if we keep him any longer, he'll destroy the whole tower." Beastboy turned to Raven. "And I'm sure Raven understands me."

Raven growled. "The creep when into my room, and pre chewed my pictures." They all understood that Raven wanted him out more than all of them put together.

"But we shouldn't kick him out." Cyborg protested. "Stars right, we can't just kick him out, we need to send him back." They all nodded. But just then did Stitch secretly use his claws as knives and cut a whole in the wall. He then squeezed himself out and started walking around.

Just then they heard a voice "Hey guys what's up?" Terra walked down to the table (I have no idea were she was in the first two chapters.)

Robin answered. "Were just discussing about…" "The little blue monster, I know." She cut him off lifting up what was left of her laptop. "Seems he was surfing the internet on my laptop and got frustrated and chewed it up." She said dropping it to the floor. "And eating off one of the legs to my bed as well." They heard glass break, again they tried to ignore it.

"Don't worry team, were going to stop him once and for all." Robin exclaimed. Just then a crash was heard followed be evil laughter. They tried to ignore it.

"But I feel sorry for him, he's lost and afraid." Star said looking around.

"But he did trash your room; I guess he wasn't afraid of being in trouble." Raven still angry said calmly, "And I have to admit the little bug has some guts trying to stand up to me." They heard some electrical disconnection and the lights went off then back on.

"But why, we gave him a home." Terra asked

"Dude that's what he was created for, " Beastboy told them, turning to the TV. He pressed a button on the remote and the DVD picked up from were Stitch had left of earlier.

TV…..

"And his only instinct, to destroy everything he touches!"

Beastboy turned back to them, "See he's dangerous, he should be sent back immediately!" Robin told them. But by then did Stitch set foot into the room. Seeing the DVD tell the horrible truth about him and hearing how angry everyone was. He didn't want to be bad, he couldn't help it. Sadly he sniffed a bit; he didn't want to lose his new friends, not like what almost happened the last time. Stitch decided he should tell them he was sorry.

Robin was about to say something else until they saw the sad little creature holding his paws and having his ears cover the back of his head.

"Stitch…sorry…for…" he started but was interrupted by a loud alarm followed by flashing red lights. Robin got up and when to the TV.

"Trouble!" he called, "Titans, lets go!"

**Stitch: I know, its a bit short and boring, I try you know.**

**Amanda: I just can't wait for the next one.**

**Stitch:And im still angry tomorow is our first day of school.**

**Amanda: me too.**

**Matt: I already had mine a week ago, its not that bad.**

**Stitch: Yes it is, were going into eighth grade, and everyone their hates me!**

**Amanda: And all her friends are on my team this year.**

**Stitch: So please review while i suffer in school.**


	4. Trouble

**Stitch: Heyy, im back**

**Amanda: And me!**

**Matt: Me too!**

**Stitch: Well, school was ok and all but, theirs still homework! Homework should be burned**

**Amanda: Yea and you made out without me right?**

**Stitch: Yea, had some other friends, surprisingly.**

**Matt: Well thats great for you.**

**Stitch: I was so happy i actually knew someone, im sorta hated at my school.**

**Matt: And anyone cares why?**

**Stitch: CAUSE I SAID SO!**

**Matt: Alright whos going to do the disclaimer this time?**

**Stitch: Holly.**

**Amanda: You means your aunt's dachshund?**

**Stitch: Yea why?**

**Matt: Dogs can't talk.**

**Stitch: Well, i understand Holly, now say the disclaimer.**

**Holly:...**

**Stitch: She said that Stitch does not own teen titans or stitch, but wishes she owned me.**

**Matt: Ok, that was weird, now time for Chapter 4!**

WHEN THE TEEN TITANS MEET STITCH

CHAPTER 4: TROUBLE

Robin looked quickly at the TV, figuring out who was causing all this trouble.

"Seems that the Hive is back and trying to rob a bank."

"Can't they just give up; we kicked their butts at least fifty times already." Beastboy complained.

"Well, you know their easy to beat anyways so this is probably going to be a quick victory. Cyborg, were taking the T-car." Robin turned.

"What!" Cyborg yelled. "That little monster is going to destroy it!" he pointed to Stitch. "And I just waxed it to."

"Stop whining Cy, Stitch won't hurt you're precious T-car. He was about to say he was sorry, right Stitch?" Terra looked at him, who was still sad from before.

"Yes, Stitch will be good." Stitch said, hoping they would give him a second chance.

A couple minutes past and they were driving to the bank. Cyborg was still angry Stitch was riding with them, but Raven, who was sitting next to him, kept saying that Star, Beastboy, and Terra were watching him in the back. Stitch was not being bad as Cyborg had thought. He had his head out the window like a dog would. He loved the fact that they were giving him a second chance and stayed on his best behavior. Robin was in front of them, leading the way on his R cycle. But Stitch was getting a bit bored. "Cyborg can I drive the T-car?" Stitch asked. "No nobody drives it but me, and you can't even reach the pedals!" Suddenly, he felt it stop. Stitch climbed to the front so he could see. They stopped in front of the bank, which was totally deserted. The only things visible were busted walls and three teens looking over a bag of stolen cash. All of the titans rushed out of the car. Stitch tried to follow but Robin ran over to him.

"No, you stay here." Stitch grumbled as he sat down on the dashboard and decided to watch. The fight started just as he sat down. The three hive members, Jinx, Mammoth and, Gizmo turned to se the titans coming at them with full force. Robin and Star turned their attention to Mammoth as Cyborg and Beastboy attacked Gizmo. Jinx was forced to face Raven and Terra. The fight was amazing. Robin and Star used a lot of teamwork attacks, with the occasional distracting from one another. Mammoth was getting mad though and charged up to Star. She got out of the way just in time as Mammoth smashed into a nearby wall. Rubbing his head he growled. But Robin beat him to the punch and took a freezing dick and froze him. Stitch cheered. Gizmo then flew into the scene. He was running from a very angry Cyborg and Beast boy as a t rex. Cyborg had hit him with his sonic cannon, knocking him to the ground. Before he could recover, Beastboy grabbed him in his mouth and bit off his electrical backpack. Gizmo was defenseless. Stitch laughed as Gizmo ran away screaming in fear of Beastboy as a raptor. All of a sudden, Stitch saw Jinx, Raven and Terra very tired looking. They had put up quite a fight and the score was still tied. Stitch also noticed that the team's attacks looked weaker and weaker as Jinx's attacks looked stronger and stronger. Raven quietly chanted and a huge bolder right next to Stitch turned black and floated off the ground. As she threw it at her, Jinx had destroyed it, but turned around to see three huge boulders in her face. They had beaten them. Or so they thought. Stitch knew something wasn't right from the start and looked closer at the fallen villains. They were smiling. Stitch growled, but their was nothing he could do, he needed to think. Suddenly, Gizmo shot six long, rope like things at each titan. Unable to dodge the surprise attack, they got tied up and fell over. Jinx than had created another sort of pinkish rope and tied that around the titans too. They fell to the ground. Sadly, they had lost. Stitch ran over to the titans and tried to tug the ropes off. Not only was it stuck but it burned his paws.

"Are you ok?" Stitch asked

"Yea, except were a little tied up at the moment." Beastboy joked "Ow!" Raven had kicked him.

"Were fine but this rope prevents us of using our powers to escape." Starfire said sadly.

"Stitch help friends" The little experiment exclaimed

All of a sudden, Stitch had retracted his two extra arms and antenna. Going on all fours he folded his spikes into his back.

"Dude, doesn't that hurt?" beastboy asked. Stitch had ignored him. Seeing that the Hive was still counting the money, he sat a few feet away from them and made a pathetic excuse for a bark. He wagged his tail, hoping they would fall for it. Jinx slowly went up to him.

"Aww, look at the sweet little puppy." She cooed reaching down to pet him. He let her. The titans looked at each other nervously. "That aint no dog, the things BLUE!" Gizmo pushed her, "It's ugly!" She looked at him angrily and picked him up. Stitch looked as cute as can be. He winked to his friends. He then turned to Jinx and when she turned around, she screamed and dropped him. "What?" Mammoth growled. "That, THING, just sprouted antenna!" They looked at him; he still looked like a dog. "You're nuts," Mammoth picked up him. "See it's just a cute little blue dog." Mammoth then froze and dropped Stitch again. Stitch was having a blast. "That thing has spikes down its back!" The hive member looked back to him. They turned to see Gizmo pick him up. "It's just a dog, see nothing is their. It's just freaky, weird and blue. Not to go screaming your heads off for." He put him in their faces. "Do you babies see anything wrong with him?" They screamed again. "What now?" Gizmo asked frustrated. "That thing has two more arms!" Jinx sputtered pointing. Gizmo looked down at him. Nothing. "You people have problems, I'm going home." Gizmo said but he heard a snickering from under his arm, he slowly looked. He put the dog up to his face. "Meega na la questa!" Stitch yelled as he brought back his arms, antenna and spikes and started laughing evilly. They all screamed and ran. Stitch ran to Robin's R-cycle and put on his helmet. He then floored it and chased after the screaming Hive members. Quickly passing them, he turned the R-cycle and blocked their path. They then got their bravery back and tried to fight him. First up was Jinx who tried to encase him with her magic. Stitch calmly picked it up and threw it at her. Gizmo then tried shooting him down. As he was being hit over and over again, he just stood their and yawned. He tucked a button on his backpack and his spider like legs came out and tried to squish Stitch. He ran up to it and ate one of the legs. Gizmo growled and tried missiles. Stitch ran around and dodged them all. Stitch then teared apart his backpack leaving Gizmo helpless once again. Stitch gazed over him, copying horror movies he had seen. But Mammoth charged at him. Quickly, Stitch picked him up with one paw and threw him at the rest of the group. Stitch growled. He had cornered them and walked slowly towards them. "How do you free my friends?' Stitch growled, trying to sound as scary as he could. "You will never know fur ball." Gizmo told him. Stitch breathed on his face and Gizmo almost passed out. "Tell me or else!" Stitch spit on a nearby leaf which had curled up and died on the spot. "OK, spray them with water, a lot of water and it should go away, don't hurt us!" Jinx yelled, totally afraid of something that was only one third her size. "Good." Stitch said as he picked them up at once and threw them. They landed right in jail.

"Stitch need water, were is water?" Stitch asked as he finally found a fire hydrant near his friends. He quickly tore of the side with his mouth and let the water do the rest. "Apparently they don't watch TV" Stitch said happily. After awhile each member got up with huge grins on their faces.

"Stitch you rock!" Terra hugged him.

"Yes you are very strong indeed, my friend." Starfire hugged him when Terra was done.

"Alright Stitch way to go!" Cyborg gave him a high five, well four in Stitch's case.

"Dude you should have seen yourself, you totally scared them, they won't bother us for a long time." Beastboy smiled.

"Yea Stitch you were pretty amazing." Robin patted his head.

Stitch turned to Raven when he heard her clear her throat. "Yea Stitch you're pretty strong. Highly original, but that was fun to watch, way to go." Raven said happily. Stitch was happy. "It was nothing." He told them. "Hey we need to celebrate don't we? Let's go get pizza." Cyborg exclaimed. Everyone cheered. "And guess who gets to drive." Cyborg waved the keys in front of Stitch's face. "Yay!" Stitch took them and smiled. This day was just getting better and better.

**Stitch: I loved writing that one.**

**Matt:Yea it was ok.**

**Stitch: I know the hive was a little OOC, but i think it makes the story better, don't you think.**

**Amanda: Matt never thinks.**

**Matt: Amanda!**

**Amanda: What?**

**Holly: Whimper**

**Stitch: OK i got to take Holly out now, so see you next time.**

**Matt: And please reveiw.**


	5. Pizza paradise

**Stitch: Heyy everyone, im back.**

**Amanda: So are the rest of us.**

**Matt: Yipee**

**Holly: (runs around the room like a nut)**

**Matt:Your dog needs help**

**Stitch: Well, i have to say im very happy with the reviews, and so i made a new chapter.**

**Amanda: Yay**

**Stitch: And today to say the disclaimer, is umm, do you guys know anyone who can say the disclaimer this time?**

**Matt: No.**

**Amanda: Nobody you know.**

**Holly: ...**

**Stitch: Yes, lets bring Jewel.**

**Amanda: Great your aunts sheltie, you'r good.**

**Stitch: Now, Jewel, say the diclaimer.**

**Jewel: ...**

**Stitch: I'll translate again, she said Stitch does not own teen titans or stitch, but owns her Game boy advance SP**

**Matt: You stilll have one of those?**

**Stitch: Yea, im saving up for Nintendogs, and here is Chapter 5.**

WHEN THE TEEN TITANS MEET STITCH

CHAPTER 5: PIZZA PARADISE

Stitch smiled. He was happy. He looked around the table, and at all his new friends. After he had beaten the Hive and saved his friends, they decided to celebrate by going out for pizza. And Cyborg let him drive. Beastboy suddenly got up.

"I want to make a toast to the coolest dude that's ever set foot into titans tower. He saved our butts and is a heck of a lot of fun to be around. Three cheers for Stitch!" they all raised their glasses. They all then started cheering and congratulated him. Stitch knew perfectly well what was happening, he was going to become a titan. Then the pizza came. Nobody could decide what topping to get, so they got cheese. As the waitress set it down, Cyborg growled.

"Aww man, they didn't cut it!" "Stitch will" said the little blue alien. He took his claws and cut the pizza for them.

"Stitch, I don't know what would've happened if you weren't here with us." Robin told him. Stitch smiled and ate his slice whole. He then reached down for more. "Hey Cyborg he eats more than you do." Terra joked. They all laughed except for Cy and Stitch, who was still eating all the slices, he already ate three.

"Hey save us some." Raven told him. Stitch laughed, even though he was still a bit afraid of her from before. She read his mind. "Just don't go in my room again and you'll be fine." She told him. Stitch blushed and rubbed the back of his head, smiling.

"Yes you should be more aware of other people's belongings." Star told him. Stitch's ears drooped. "But hearing you beat friend Beastboy in gamestation is very amusing, especially because it was you're first try." Stitch crawled into Star's lap. "Stitch sorry for destroying you're room."

"Its ok, I'm sure we can fix it." Stitch hugged her. Everybody awed.

"So Stitch," Terra asked, so what do you want to do later?" Stitch thought about it before coming to a solution. "Help friends clean up tower." They were all happy that Stitch was being so helpful. He jumped off Star's lap and decided to hug everyone else, just for the heck of it. "I'll be good I promise." He told everyone. Robin then approached Stitch with something in his had. As he opened it, Stitch stared. In it was a small collar that said Stitch on it and a very tiny titan walkie talkie thing. As Robin pushed a button on the back of the collar, the tag glowed. Stitch put it on happily. Soon, littler kids, who had recognized him, ran over asking for autographs. Stitch sighed each one. The titans couldn't help but agree they had made a wise decision. As Stitch walked back to the table, he was greeted by them once again.

"Aww look, you already have fans." Terra told him. Stitch smiled

"I have never had fans before." Stitch smiled. He was enjoying this a lot.

"So, you guys almost done?" Raven asked when Stitch and Cy finally ate their second pizza.

"Yea I had enough, how about you little guy?" Cy asked the little alien. Stitch burped. Everybody laughed. Beastboy then broke the silence.

"Yea I' so happy we found you outside our door, it was like, fate! Huh, Stitch?" Beastboy turned.

Stitch looked down. A surge of fright swept over him. Carefully trying not to cause alarm, Stitch told them he had to go to the bathroom. As he entered, he sat down and began to think. Why was he at their doorstep? What happened to him? Last thing he remembered was waking up to see Lilo; Lilo, he hoped she was alright. But how did he wind up here? What wasn't he remembering? Stitch grasped his head. He growled, he needed to remember. What if it was important? What if Lilo is in danger? He growled again and almost destroyed the stall he was sitting in. "No, no, stop!" he cried trying to calm down. He needed time to think, it was driving him mad at the thought of losing his friend, his Ohana. Stitch yelled. Afraid of destroying the bathroom, he did what he had to do. He filled up a sink and dunked his head in it. He sat their for awhile and finally put his head up for air. He was ok for now. All of a sudden, he heard Starfire's voice.

"Come Stitch, were going back to the tower!" The tower good, he could think their. He quickly dried his head off and ran to the T-car. As he got in, he crawled into Star's lap again, afraid of freaking out. Suspecting he was troubled, she pet him, and he calmed down a bit. He would remember what happened, he needed to.

**Stitch: And that was chapter 5, anyone like it?**

**Matt: I think you should just wait for the reviews.**

**Stitch: Good idea!**

**Amanda: Amazing, Matt actually came up with an idea.**

**Matt: I wouldn't be talking.**

**Holly: (annoys Jewel)**

**Jewel: (bites Holly)**

**Stitch: OK, before everyon kills each other, im currently running out of disclaimer people, so if you want to say it, just tell me in you'r review. Chapter 6 will be up soon.**


	6. Stitch goes good

**Stitch: Heyy im back**

**Amanda: So am I**

**Matt: Me too.**

**Holly and Jewel:...**

**Stitch : OK, so here is the next chapter in our series, and because it IS Matt's birthday...**

**Matt: I get to say the disclaimer again?**

**Stitch: Yes, sorry smart one, but i have to let Matt say it again, so im giving you a gift instead. (hands smart one a plate of meatballs)**

**smart one: Sweet!**

**Stitch: And speaking of which, i was a little dissapointed that only one person wanted to say the disclaimer, ok Matt go ahead.**

**Matt: OK, Stitch does not own teen titans or stitch, but does own her gamecube.**

**Amanda: So bored, well, here is the next chapter.**

WHEN THE TEEN TITANS MEET STITCH

CHAPTER 6: STITCH GOES GOOD

Finally back at the tower, Stitch had forgotten all about the problem back at the pizza place. The only thing that he was aware of was that he seriously needed to help clean up the tower. His friends had already went down to the basement to go get supplies to fix up each others room. Stitch decided to help out with the easy stuff. So he went into Cyborg's room first. Easing himself on a small chair, he went over to the security system and main computer. Stitch was an excellent hacker in his own right, and after pressing a few buttons, the main computer's original data was back. Turning to the security system, he then reconnected everything, and added a couple new alien technology into it. He then decided that he couldn't fix everything on his own, so he decided to stop at a few stores. Stealing their credit car, he took the T-car and rode off.

Stopping at his first stop, he walked out and entered Lowes. Taking the credit card, he bought some wood, for Robin's wall, and some plaster to fix Star's wall. He also decided to buy some more windows for Beastboy's room, so he did. Figuring out that was all he needed, he bought the supplies, and hopped back into the T-car.

After riding around for some time, he stopped at Better Bedding. After brousing for awhile, he found what he wanted; a sturdy yet soft bunk bed for Beastboy. This time, if he ever jumped on it again, it wouldn't break. He then found an almost matching bed of Terra's. He decided to buy it because he almost ate her other one. Looking around, he found a huge mirror that would fit perfectly in Robin's room. He also found a small enough picture frame for the one he ate. With that done, all he needed to do was to go to best buy. So he hopped in the T-car and rode off.

Finally he was their. Jumping out of the car and running into the store, he finally found an exact replica of Terra's old laptop, and it was even on sale; only $499.99. Then Stitch found himself looking for a new computer monitor for Cyborg. After ten minutes of browsing, he found one that would fit perfectly. Buying it, he managed to stuff it into the car and drive home.

He finally got home. Carefully taking everything out of the car at once, he went inside. Everyone stared as he carried everything he bought in his little arms. Robin carefully walked next to him.

"Were happy you're trying to help but, how much was all that anyways?" Stitch managed to give him the recite. Robin looked at the total.

"O my! What the? How did you!" Robin sputtered.

Cyborg came up to him, "Come on, it couldn't have been that bad." Robin gave it to him.

"What the heck! " How did he? Were never giving him a credit card!" Cyborg yelled.

Stitch in the meantime was already at work. He had threw out Terra and Beastboy's beds and replaced them with the new ones he bought and also gave Beastboy his new windows and terra her new laptop. He went into Starfire's room and put the plaster over the wall and painted it. He even gave her a new diary he picked up. Then walking to Robin's room, he rebuilt the wall, and put up the new mirror. Going into Cyborg's room, he replaced the smashed Monitor with the new one. And for the finishing touches, he put Ravens picture in its new frame.

Stitch was proud. So was the rest of the team, he had fixed what he had broke. As Stitch got ready for his well deserved nap, he remembered something. His eyes widened as he sat upright, he had an idea why he was here, but what was that thing? He knew who could possibly help him, "Starfire!" Stitch ran out of his room.

**Stitch: OK, how did you like it?**

**Matt: Well, i like this birthday cake alot.**

**Amanda: Hey! Give me a slice!**

**Holly: (begs)**

**Jewel: zzzzzzzz**

**Stitch: And i hope more people would want to do the disclaimer.**

**Amanda: Yea, it gets way to boring in here.**

**Stitch: So review and think about the disclaimer, please?**


	7. The alien race

**Stitch: Im back!**

**Matt: Finally.**

**Amanda:Its been like, a week or so.**

**Stitch: Hey i was busy!**

**Matt: You were waiting for more reviews.**

**Stitch:So?**

**Amanda: At least your putting up another chapter, i hope this one is good.**

**Stitch: It is, and do you know how long it took me to think up an ailen name?**

**Matt: Nobody cares.**

**Stitch: Fine, so still nobody wants to do the disclaimer, so i guess smart one could do it.**

**smart one: OK, Stitch does not own teen titans or stitch, but does own her reviewless mailbox.**

**Stitch: OK, now that thats over with, on with the chapter!**

**Amanda: Yipee.**

WHEN THE TEEN TITANS MEET STITCH

CHAPTER 7:The Alien Race

Robin and Starfire were on the couch talking.

"So Stitch has been pretty good so far, don't you think?

"Yes, our new friend try's very hard to be good."

"You know, I think you two are the best fighters on the team."

"Really?"

The two started at each other for awhile, awkwardly, until the two closed their eyes, going to kiss.

Between them popped up a familiar looking blue face from behind the couch. Just before they kissed, Stitch decided to but in.

"Hi!"

"Ahh!" they both screamed at once, red in the face. Stitch laughed and flipped himself over and landed between them on the couch. Stitch turned to Star.

"Star help Stitch. Found out why I'm here." Stitch tugged her shirt, obviously wanting her to follow.

"I shall see you later Robin, I need to help Stitch now." She told him. Robin only muttered.

Stitch dragged her into their room. He sat down on her bed and had a couple pieces of paper in a pile on her bed. They all had some sort of alien writing that Stitch wrote. As she picked them up and began reading them, Stitch asked her.

"What are Gyradatises?" Stitch asked her.

"Gyradatises are beings from the planet Gyradat. Their planet is endangered and so has turned to a life of destroying the wanted from other planets, in hope of gaining freedom from the Galactic council, who have banished them to be servants. The Gyradatis people have also known for destroying the more powerful of the wanted, and find of no use to track down the not so evil. Why is this bothering you?" she turned to the little alien who was crawling up next to her.

"Stitch is hunted down by Gyradatises." He looked saddened.

"How, what have you done?" Star asked him.

"Many bad things, Stitch want to be good." He told her. "I don't know everything of what happened yet, but it has to do something with them. I just hope I could figure out soon what happened in the first place."

"But these things happened a long time ago, isn't that correct? You must have had been taken of the wanted a long time ago, someone must have sent them to find you." She hugged him. "You must be hungry, come eat with us." She pointed at the clock, it was 6:27. Stitch agreed, all that previous shopping had made him hungry. "Be right their." Stitch told her as she left the room. At least I know what they are, he thought to himself, now who would be willing enough to send them?

**Stitch: So do you like it?**

**Matt: You know i dont really care.**

**Stitch: Im not asking you.**

**Amanda: I have to admit it is getting better.**

**Stitch: See, someone likes it!**

**Holly and Jewel: yawns**

**Matt: See its so boring you'r putting the dogs to sleep!**

**Stitch: Whatever, just asking, do you like the alien name i made up?**

**Amanda: Its alright.**

**Stitch: I'll take that, so please review and ill put up a new chapter soon!**


	8. Food fight

**Stitch: back and with a new chapter**

**Amanda: Yipee**

**Matt: That took along time.**

**Stitch: Yea, well i had serious writers block.**

**Matt: Im not surprised if you wont get any reveiws because this took so long.**

**Stitch: No it wont, i bet someone will review, hopefully. Now, time for the disclaimer!**

**Matt: Yay.**

**Stitch: Today saying the disclaimer is my friend, Caitlin.**

**Caitlin: OK, so Stitch does not ownTeen Titans or Stitch, but does own her Stitchmug.**

**Stitch:Alright,now im sorry this chapter took so long.**

**Amanda: Well stop talking and let them read it.**

**Stitch: OK, so enjoy.**

WHEN THE TEEN TITANS MEET STITCH

CHAPTER 8:Food Fight

Stitch came out of his room and looked around. Seems that the rest of the group had already made dinner and were waiting for him.

"Hey, Stitch, are you hungry or what? Come on!" Cyborg yelled.

"And I want you to try my tofu and tell Cyborg what he missing out on." Beastboy threw in. Cyborg glared at him. Laughing, Stitch found himself sitting next to Beastboy.

"So, Stitch, having a good time here?" Robin asked.

"Ih!" Stitch replied They looked at him. Starfire translated. "He means yes." They then turned their attention back to their dinners. Stitch knew that unless someone said something, it would be a slow night. So Stitch asked a question.

"Do you, um we have any more enemies?" Stitch corrected, knowing he was now a Titan.

"Actually we do," Robin told him, "There are a lot of other enemies we've faced before.

"O" Stitch said, wondering what others he would have to face. It seemed everyone was as bored as he was. Just then, Beastboy broke the silence.

"Hey Stitch, wanna try my tofu now?"

"OK!" Stitch wasn't afraid, he could digest anything. So he picked a piece up and swallowed it whole. Cyborg looked at him with disgust. Stitch paused and said, "Not that bad." Before taking the whole plate and eating it at once. Everyone stared. "Dude, save me some!" Beastboy complained. Stitch smiled "Ok then." He reached down his throat and pulled out a bit of tofu from his mouth. He took it in his paws and laughed. He then threw it at Beastboy. Everyone laughed. "That's not funny!" He took a nearby banana and threw it boomerang style at Stitch. Missing, it hit Robin instead. "That's enough!" He yelled throwing his whole plate over Starfire's head. Laughing, she grabbed her own plate and threw it at Terra. Stitch had started a food fight. Dodging everything throw at him, he stuffed some food into his mouth and spit it up as if he were a cannon. Even Raven was joining as she took some more food from the fridge and threw it at Terra.

"Why am I the one that keeps getting hit?" She said as she threw a potatoe at Cyborg. Growling, he took a nearby plate of meatballs and threw them at Stitch. Everyone was having a great time. After about ten minutes, they stopped and looked around the room, it was a total mess. So they cleaned it up. After about fifteen minutes of cleaning, they stopped to rest. Stitch climbed on the couch and picked up the remote. Flipping through endless chapters, he finally came across a sci-fi channel and started watching it. He was about to change the channel when something caught his eye. It was a small ship, about three feet in length. It was all silver, and it had a weird logo on it. It was alien. Stitch tried to read it but couldn't, the logo was pretty much scratched up. He didn't know why, but it seemed very familiar to him. Like he saw it before. He groggily rubbed his head, he needed sleep. So he decided to go to bed. But what was that ship, he couldn't remember. And it frightened him to think about it.

**Stitch: Yea, it was short i know.**

**Caitlin: I thought it was pretty good.**

**Amanda: You think?**

**Stithch: Shut up, nobody asked you.**

**Matt: Hey, didnt you say something about making another fanfic or something?**

**Stitch: O yea, this chapter is taking so long because im writing a oneshot about Super Smash Bros. Melee.**

**Matt: Sweet.**

**Stitch: Yea so i promise that i will post the next chapter soon and the other one. Please review.**


	9. Plasmus

**Stitch: Yes im finally back with a new chapter, i hope you dont hate me now.**

**Amanda: They probably do.**

**Matt: Well at least you wrote another chapter.**

**Stitch: Yea i was REALLY busy with school, being in my first advanced class and advanced language arts is really hard. Were writing a sci-fi story due in January that is like, fifty percent of our final grade.**

**Caitlin: And your too lazy to begin with.**

**Stitch: Well, today to say the disclaimer, is my friend, Mike!**

**Mike: Hey, well Stitch doesnt own Teen Titans or Stitch, but does own her Teen Titans game boy advanced game.**

**Stitch: Yea, im happy i contributed to the save teen titans thing. Well, heres the new anticipated chapter. Enjoy.**

WHEN THE TEEN TITANS MEET STITCH

CHAPTER 9: Plasmus

Stitch twitched in his sleep. He was annoyed by the stupid alarm clock that kept ringing for the past ten minutes. Grumbling, he opened his eyes to see sunlight pouring through the window. He softly growled, he didn't want to wake up. Stretching, he climbed the bureau and hastily threw the alarm clock out the window. Happily, he crawled back into bed. Suddenly, Starfire came speeding into the room and grabbed him.

"Wake up friend Stitch, for you must come and eat breakfast!"

Groggily, he eyed her as she set him down. He slowly curled up into a ball and rolled down the many endless hallways. Soon, he heard continues yelling and knew that he was near his destination. As he had thought, he opened the door to see Beastboy and Cyborg bickering on what to eat.

"C'mon, if you try it you'll like it!"

"No way! That stuff is as nasty as you are!"

"O, so now you're saying I'm nasty! Well look who's talking!"

Stitch merely smiled as he jumped on the couch and picked up the remote. As he ate the last bagel on the couch before jumping at the sudden alarm that was blazing in every room. He meekly growled as Robin walked towards the giant TV that was now flashing vibrantly.

"Plasmus is attacking." He said turning around. Stitch perked his ears and turned.

"Who is just a huge sewer eating zit that decides to destroy the town." Beasboy answered. Stitch laughed.

"Come on, if we hurry up he wont infest his nasty slime all over the place." Cyborg told them as he threw them into the T-car. As they reached their destination, Stitch stared at the monster. It was about 14 feet tall and had 5 eyes. And it was doin the most disgusting thing ever. Eating sewage.

"Eww." Stitch growled. He didn't like the looks of this guy.

"Titans go! Robin yelled as they ran into battle. Robin was the first to attack as he threw explosive disks into the giant creature. It seemed to just brush it off. Angry, Cyborg got a lift from Star and was shooting it with his sonic cannon. But quickly got hit by the bus Plasmus threw at the two. Raven quickly chanted and the two became enclosed within black energy and slowly lowered to the ground. Suddenly, Plasmuses's foot came crashing down and crushed the three heroes.

"No!" Stitch yelled from the sidelines.

"Don't worry Stitch I got him!" Terra shouted as she took a series of huge rocks and shot them through the monster. It did a bit and finally got him to pick up his foot. Stitch quickly ran up to the three and helped them up.

"Are you ok?" Stitch asked as he helped Raven up.

"Were fine Ow!" She told him as a pain shot through her right leg. Stitch gently put her down again and let her rest. Catching her breath, she turned to her leg which had swelled up tremendously and sighed.

"It's probably broken." She turned to a giant roar that came from a certain tyrannosaurus Rex that just bit half of their enemy apart. But sadly, he grew back his bitten off side and swiped at Beastboy. He landed right next to the group safely as a cat. Suddenly, Stitch got an idea.

"Beastboy, stay here and watch them, Starfire, come with me." Looking at each other, they did as they were told.

"Stitch, what must I do?" she asked him

"Stitch needs you to throw me into Plasmus's head." He said. Star looked at him with concern before picking him up and throwing him at the monster at 125 mph. Stitch closed his eyes as he neared its head. In a flash, he drove through its head like a bullet and popped out as fast as the disgusting deed had started. As he left, the monster roared and spat as it slowly fell to its knees. Everyone watched as Stitch slowly got up, dripping with monster goo. He coughed up a bit of it before turning to everyone and smiling.

"Stitch beat Plasmus." He said with a grin. Everyone applauded of his daring, and disgusting feat. But somewhere across the city, someone else had watched the fight in awe. He smiled before pausing the tape.

"He is even MORE powerful than I ever could have imagined," he said calmly, "He may be more powerful than his own team. He may be small, but I think that he'll do perfectly." He said before pushing a glowing red button on his chair.

**Stitch: Well it wasnt that good, but it did have some suspence right?**

**Mike: Yea it was really good.**

**Matt:Who asked you?**

**Stitch: Shut up Matt.**

**Matt:Never!**

**Stitch: Well i just want to say that on December 24, is a very special holiday, Holly's birthday!**

**Holly:Bark!**

**Stitch: So if you want, in your reveiw, maybe you could wish happy second birthday to my favorite mini-dachshund in the world.**

**Amanda:Yipee.**


	10. Confessions

**Stitch: Im back with a new chapter!**

**Matt: So are the rest of us!**

**Mike: That was fast.**

**Stitch: You dont know how bored i am these days.**

**Caitlin: And i thought you had a huge story due.**

**Stitch: Im currently making corrections.**

**Amanda: Well i dont think anyone else cares so heres the disclaimer done by my dog Joey!**

**Stitch: Hey, who told you to pick the disclaimer person?**

**Amanda: You let your dogs do it, now its my turn!**

**Joey: ...**

**Amanda: He says Stitch does not own teen titans or stitch, but does own her language arts story!**

**Matt: Now heres the chapter!**

**WHEN THE TEEN TITANS MEET STITCH**

**CHAPTER 10: Confessions**

Stitch silently walked up to the bed that was in front of him. Pulling up a chair he came face to face with Raven, who had sadly broken her leg as Plasmus had stepped upon her, Starfire and Cyborg.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

"Fine," she told him. Noticing he looked a bit sad, she asked, "Are you alright?" Stitch looked at the floor.

"Stitch's fault you broke your leg." Raven started at him before saying, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," he sighed, "If I was fighting, I would've stopped Plasmus from stepping on you."

"You still defeated him you know."

"Yea but," he paused and looked at her, "Stitch has done many bad things in the past, was created to do evil things, to destroy. I have stopped but still had hurt someone in my stupidity. I'm dangerous." Raven saw how down he was. She sighed as she spoke.

"Stitch, you're not the only one who was created to destroy." Stitch looked at her.

"You see, my dad is none other than Trigon, I'm half demon. I was born as a portal for him to take over the world." Stitch looked at her.

"But I was meant to destroy."

"So was I, in a way. Let me tell you what happened." She motioned to a spot next to her on the bed. He sat down. She started

"So about a year or so ago, it was my birthday. I knew what was soon going to happen so I made the best out of every situation. But of course, it DID happen. I became Trigon's portal and had become a small child, forgetting my whole past. But soon, Robin found me and reminded me of my life. That's when I remembered that Trigon was unstoppable. But he told me to never give up. And so together with the rest of the team, we defeated him and the world turned back to normal. You see Stitch, your life is never etched out in stone, you cannot change your past, but can change your future." Stitch managed a smile, she was right.

"Wow," was all he could say, "So you mean that I can do more good?"

"Yes." Stitch then noticed how the two had a bit in common, he didn't seem as afraid of her anymore.

"So are we friends now?"

"Yea, your ok." She smiled. All of a sudden, a loud alarm went off and Robin ran into the room.

"Stitch!" he yelled, "Get Raven out of here!" Stitch jumped up, he could tell something was wrong.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The towers taken over were under attack!"

**Stitch: Yay, a cliffhanger!**

**Matt: Another one?**

**Amanda: How many are you planning?**

**Stitch: Theirs gonna be three parts of the next group of chapters and even more after that because were getting to the important parts of the story.**

**Mike: So how many chapters you think their'll be?**

**Stitch: Id say about eleven or so.**

**Joey: Bark.**

**Stitch: Well thats it for this chapter! Please review!**


	11. Slade part 1

**Stitch: Hey im back!**

**Matt: Yet again.**

**Stitch: Yes and I am so overworked at school.**

**Caitlin: What do you expect, its nearing winter break.**

**Mike: You think their gonna let us do whatever we want?**

**Stitch: That would be nice.**

**Amanda: I don't think these people care about school but the new chapter.**

**Stitch: O yes, and i finally found someone to do the disclaimer, here is my friend Yi.**

**Yi: Stitch does not own teen titans or stitch, but does own her Rudolph plushie.**

**Stitch: I am proudly announcing the arrival of Slad part 1!**

**(A/N: This is NOT a Stitchx whoever fic, all of this just shows how much Stitch cares about the titans well being.)**

**WHEN THE TEEN TITANS MEET STITCH**

**CHAPTER 11: SLADE PART 1**

Stitch started to panic. As he helped Raven out of bed, a slade-bot had shot through the wall and tried to attack them. Stitch quickly had knocked out the robot by ripping its head off before escorting Raven down endless corridors.

"Do you know of any safe spots?" he asked her, using a piece of wall he tore off as a shield.

"Down the hall, theirs the rooms were they kept me during the prophecy." Stitch nodded and slipped through the halls unseen. As the reached the main room Stitch almost fainted from shock. Their was hundreds, almost thousands of slade-bots everywhere. The room was totally destroyed. Things were on fire from the rapid-fire sessions of the robots guns. They were tearing the tower apart. In the corner, the rest of the team struggled to fight. They seemed tired and had many cuts. Raven seemed as surprised as he, but tried to flee as quickly as possible. But suddenly, Stitch tripped and Raven fell on her bad leg.

"Oww!"

The both paused as the whole army of slade-bots turned their way.

"O god no." Stitch muttered. All of a sudden, they fired. He quickly put up his wall shield and screamed to Raven.

"Can you till teleport us to safety?"

"I don't know!" she screamed back, as the sound had grown louder and the shield got weaker by the second.

"We don't have much choice!" he screamed back. He gasped as the shield became red with heat.

"Raven do it now!" Scared, she chanted softly as she covered Stitch under her cape and slid through the floor just as the shield collapsed under the heat. Seconds later, they appeared right next to the door. Nobody was seriously hurt except Stitch breathing heavily and Raven in a Trans state. He shook her awake.

"C'mon," he helped her up, still a bit of fear in his voice, "You'll go in the room and I'll help the team get rid of these creeps.

"Are you sure you can do it alone?" she asked.

"I'm never alone." he told her. Hearing sounds coming from the hall, he quickly pushed her into the room and closed the door. He knew she'd be safe in their. As he turned around he faced five slade-bots. Stitch jumped onto the wall as one tried to shoot him. He jumped on top of one and ripped its head off. He jumped from bot to bot and did the same. He smiled; this was going to be fun. Suddenly, he heard a scream. Running through the hallways, he met up with Starfire trying to desperately get up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Their...too….strong." She gasped for breath. Just then, about twenty more came into the clearing.

"We'll see about that." He smiled as he took a long piece of rubble and twirled it around and smacked all of them in the head at once. As the all fell in defeat, he helped Star get up.

"How'd you defeat them so fast?" she asked.

"No time to explain," he told her, "We must help the others."

As the two reached the main room, it looked like a battlefield. Actually, it was a battlefield. Dead slade-bots were everywhere. The titans looked like they were going to drop dead any minute. Stitch looked wide eyed. Just then, the slade-bots all turned towards the small alien, guns aimed. They started shooting. Stitch tried to run up the walls but got shot on his shoulder. It burned and the fur around it glowed red. He was happy that they were only light guns; they weren't as deadly to him as the others. Growling, he jumped from his perch and bit off ones head. He spat it at another one. He was going to attack them again but got shot at his leg. And his ear. He ducked just in time as one was inches from hitting his head. As he got up, he got slapped across the face from one's gun. He spiraled into a wall behind him. He had became cornered. Strangely, he noticed the only seemed interested in him. As the continued to hit him, he heard screams come from the other side of the room, as the team tried unsuccessfully to distract the evil mechanisms from their friend. As he got kicked in the chest, he felt a bubbling anger come up to him. And anger he thought he'd never feel again.

"Meega, na la questa!" He screamed as he recklessly attacked the group. It was as he was watching a movie, he couldn't control himself. His power was uncontrollable. The rest of the titans stepped back in fear, his power was large enough to kill a person. The slade-bots had also figured this out and tried to run, but the little monster got all of them. By five minutes, he had destroyed all of them and his anger diminished. Panting heavily, he got up and ran towards his friends.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Were ok, thanks for getting rid of those creeps." Terra breathed. Beastboy approached Stitch.

"Is Raven ok?"

"Yea we managed." Cyborg picked up one of the robots heads and pulled a small chip out of it. Staring at it, he turned.

"Lets everyone get some rest while I try to hack into the memory and see were it came from." He walked to his room.

An hour later, the titans were relaxing on the couch, wrapped up in as many bandages as possible. Cyborg was busy in his room hacking into the memory chip and Stitch was taking care of all of them, even Raven who he had helped back into the medical room. Just then, they heard footsteps running through the halls.

"Guys, I found out were they've come from." He said holding out a small stack of papers. Stitch grabbed them and quickly read the coordinates.

"Were?" Robin asked.

"At the old junkyard." He said. Stitch ran over to the medical room, were Raven was waiting.

"So what do they want from us?" she asked.

"Don't know, but we guess theirs an ambush down at the old junkyard." He told her, "You're going to stay here you know." He said before he left.

"Yea, I'm too weak to help out, good luck beating those guys." Just then Cyborg's voice filled up the room.

"C'mon Stitch, we haven't got all day!" Stitch shot Raven a glace before running off to beat another army of slade-bots. And hopefully, will live to tell the tale.

IN another room far away, someone else witnessed the fight and the titans loading into the T-car.

"Excellent," he said calmly, "Everything's going according to plan."

**Matt: ANOTHER cliff hanger?**

**Stitch: But its a three part series.**

**Yi: Are you going to put up the next one up soon?**

**Stitch: Not next week, im taking a break.**

**Mike: Good for you.**

**Amanda: So all of us here at Stitch's disclaimer group thing wish you happy holidays and a happy new year!**

**Holly: Howls**

**Amanda: And Holly's birthday on December 24th.**


	12. Slade part 2

**Stitch: Im back and with the second part to the slade chapters!**

**Mike: Finally.**

**Amanda: Let me guess, you were waiting for more reveiws.**

**Stitch: Of coarse, im begining to think that nobody likes my fanfic anymore.**

**Yi: I like it.**

**Stitch: Yay! Now heres my friend Skye saying the next disclaimer.**

**Skye: Stitch does not own Teen Titans or Stitch, but does own her new nintendo Ds and her nintendogs.**

**Stitch: Best.Game.Ever**

**Matt: Now time for the next chapter.**

**WHEN THE TEEN TITANS MEET STITCH**

**CHAPTER 12: SLADE PART 2**

The titans were worried, it took a miracle to defeat the slade-bots at the tower, they didn't know how bad the junkyard was going to be. They had to admit that they were all scared. On their way to the junkyard, Cyborg sighed.

"OK guys, were gonna try our hardest here, if theirs too many of them, we'll turn back, alright? It took a lot of effort getting rid of these other guys and it'll take more than a miracle if theirs more of them." Cyborg quickly told them.

"Were ready for anything." Robin tried to sound sure of himself, but anyone could tell he was too afraid.

"We can do it." Stitch tried to cheer them up, but failed.

"Stitch has a point we now know their weakness and…..whoa." Terra got cut off short.

In front of her was an army, even bigger than an army of slade-bots. Millions were climbing the walls and filled up the whole area. It was way to big even for Beastboy to squish with his giant T-rex feet. The team stared wide eyed from the T-car.

"Terra, can you pick up a rock that big to take them all?" Stitch asked.

"I don't even think there IS a rock that big." She told him.

Just then they all turned to the team and stared in the same manner they did with Stitch the first time. They quickly stepped out of the T-car.

"Teen titans go!" Robin shouted quickly, throwing smoke bombs into the clearing. If their was that many it would be fair to get the first shot. Through the hazy mist, Stitch managed to curl up into a ball and rolled into most of the robots. Stitch rolled around, tripping many in a few seconds. He did see some light were Starfire was as she threw her star bolts with rage. Stitch also turned to see Cy's sonic cannon fire into the distance. He turned to meet up with another robot and quickly tore it to pieces. Just then, Stitch had an idea. He continued to fight until the smoke cleared. As he was finally able to see, he looked around to see about one hundred slade-bots dead around him. He then curled up into a ball and rammed into the ones that were blocking his path to Terra. He turned back right next to her and growled. As they both were fighting the slade-bots side by side, they started talking.

"You have an idea huh?" She took many sharp rocks and threw them at the many robots in front of her.

"Yup" He jumped on top of one and ripped its head off.

"Well aren't you chock full of ideas today; shoot." She caused some rocks underneath the enemies and caused them to jerk upward, throwing them everywhere.

"Terra, can't you get a giant rock and use it as a giant bat." He spat at ones head and watched in glee as it disintegrated.

"More info please." She growled as one punched her in her stomach.

"Take a lot of big rocks and use them as bats." He snarled and ripped one to shreds.

"O I get it," she smiled, "Use the rocks and just make a huge spinning barrier right?"

"Exactly. Cept I just thought if you smashed their heads off."

"Mine'll work just fine" she reassured him. "Stitch, keep 'em busy for me 'till I find some rocks big enough.

"Ih!" He yelled as he jumped up and two slde-bots ran into each other. He laughed, that was a classic. He scanned the area before driving through the crowds recklessly, causing so much robot deaths. He was getting used to controlling this anger of his. Just then, every titan turned to hear a familiar voice coming from the east.

"Hey robo-losers," Terra laughed as she wielded three twelve foot long rocks, "Wanna rock?" She the swirled the rocks around her like a mini tornado, as slde-bots in close range flew out of the area.

"Everybody get down!" Robin yelled as the remaining titans hit the dirt. Terra ran through the crowd, knocking out everything in her path. Just then, Stitch's ears hear the soft sound of feet running and quickly turned his head to the left. Their was a seemingly hidden door. It came from their, he said to himself as he turned once again into a little ball and rolled towards it. As he reached the door, he turned back and ran inside.

It was very dark. And wet. He picked his feet up in disgust. Everything was a bit muddy. Just then he heard the scratching again. Growling, he ran after the sound.

He had a feeling that he to continue on and defeat whoever was with these horrible machines. But he had another telling him to turn back, like it was a trap or something. But he didn't think twice as he plummeted through the rocky cave, he HAD to help his friends out, they needed him. As he was running, he ran into a very large clearing he stopped suddenly. If this was were the villain was, he thought, this was too easy. Just then, a steel wall jutted out of the rocks and blocked his escape routes. Stitch growled as he saw a shadowy figure calmly walk towards him.

"Hello Stitch, such and honor to finally meet you." The figure loomed over him, hands behind his back.

Stitch glared at him and growled, "Slade."

**Stitch: Yay, a cliffy!**

**Caitlin: How many parts are their to this?**

**Stitch: Only one more.**

**Amanda: Thank.God.**

**Stitch: Im a little angry i havent got a review scince chapter 10, PLEASE REVIEW! sobs**

**Mike: Please review, for OUR sake.**

**Stitch: I FEEL SO LEFT OUT!**


	13. Slade part 3

**Stitch: Hello once again.**

**Matt: Yup were back.**

**Amanda: And with a new chapter.**

**Mike: Hey, whats wrong with Stitch?**

**Caitlin: Shes sorta down that she only got three reviews.**

**Yi: And seeing she put up a new story yesterday and nobody reviewed yet.**

**Skye: Thats why she made this chapter really short, she thinks nobody cares anymore about her writing.**

**Holly: whine**

**Stitch: Well hopefully people would be nice enough to review, this chapter and my other story...**

**Matt: I think people would review.**

**Stitch: Scince its the beginning of the Chinese New Year, Yi can say the disclaimer again.**

**Yi: Stitch does not own Teen Titans or Stitch, but does own her Peter Pan (broadway) DVD she got today.**

**Mike: Please enjoy.**

**WHEN THE TEEN TITANS MEET STITCH**

**CHAPTER 13: Slade part 3**

Slade walked around him.

"Didn't you know that I was planning to capture you? You fell into a trap as a mouse goes for cheese." Stitch lunged at him, missing by mere inches and falling on his face.

"Poor pitiful alien," Slade seemed amused, "not even the Teen Titans as a whole can stop me, what makes you thing you can do it by yourself?" Stitch rolled into a ball and tried to trip him. Slade just jumped over him and laughed.

"What do you want me for?" Stitch growled, baring his teeth at the hated villain.

"You were sent here for my own purposes."

"I'm not going to become your apprentice."

"Smart boy, you figured it out, way to go."

"Shut up and let me go."

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," With that, Stitch jumped up, trying to slash his head clear off, but Slade punched him in the stomach and laughed, "But really, this Childs play can't go on forever. You see, I have taken hostage of your precious teammates, even Raven, and if you don't agree with me," he held up a button, "Ill kill them."

"No you won't!" Stitch ran up to him and tried in vain to hurt the evil man. But he inhumanly evaded every punch. He then kicked Stitch in the head, causing him to reel back in pain.

"Now that I have you were I want you," he said slowly, "let me explain. You see, everyone knows about your power, 626. As I heard about you I could only dream of the destruction you can help me create. With you as a powerful alli, I can do anything. So I hired the Gyradatises, yes I hired them, to go fetch you for me. And they weren't looking to arrest you; they put up an act, and made you fly over here and crash. It was my idea all along."

"What about Lilo?" Stitch wearily got up and looked him strait in the eye.

"Her and her family are perfectly fine, locked up at the Galactic council."

Stitch couldn't take it; he ran right up to Slade and beat him.

"Let go of them now!" he screamed. As he slammed Slade's head into a nearby rock, he grabbed the button and destroyed it. Just then, he heard rocks begin to shake. As he looked down, he realized he was fighting a robot. Stitch, wide eyed looked up to see huge boulders fall upon him. The last thing he saw were the Titans running up to him.

Then everything went black.

**Stitch: I told you it was short.**

**Amanda: But you made a good point.**

**Matt: I read your other story, that one was good.**

**Stitch: You think so?**

**Caitlin: Yea, and hopefully OTHER people like it enough to review.**

**Skye: Yea her other story is called Eye of the Tiger, its what happened in Tiger Lilly's life during the play, you know, from the broadway version with Cathy Rigby.**

**Stitch: Well, please, please reveiw my stories and maybe I'll continue both of them.**


	14. Past

**Matt: Hello again.**

**Amanda: Weres Stitch?**

**Mike: Shes not speaking currently.**

**Yi: Why not?**

**Mike: She sorta in a state of depression. Not a serious one, but she keeps doubting herself.**

**Skye: Why?**

**Mike: Don't ask. But she told me to tell you that she wont update unless she gets five or more reveiws. **

**Matt: Were are the dogs?**

**Caitlin: I saw her take them with her somewere, for support maybe?**

**Mike: Yea, she loves those dogs.**

**Amanda: She didn't ask if she could take Joey!**

**Mike: O, yea she also wrote down to ask if she could take Joey with her.**

**Amanda: At least she asked. But who's going to do the disclaimer?**

**Yi: I vote Amanda.**

**Amanda: Why me?**

**Caitlin: Your like her best friend.**

**Amanda: OK, Stitch does not own teen titans or stitch, but does own her portible radio that she showed me.**

**Matt: Please enjoy this chapter.**

**WHEN THE TEEN TITANS MEET STITCH**

**CHAPTER 14: PAST**

The titans watched Stitch lie on the hospital bed in the medical room of the tower. He was hooked up to some different types of wires and was covered in bandages. Getting him out of the trap was easier said than done and when they finally got him out, the team was exhausted. Cyborg checked the computer before turning to the team.

"He seems to be doing better," He smiled, "the little guy is a lot stronger than we know it. He's healing up just fine." The team had looks of relief on their faces. Just then, the brain wave sensors started to race.

"Whoa! How'd that happen?" Cyborg rushed to the computer, typing madly. "Raven, I suggest going into his mind and see what's happening. Whatever it is, it's stressing him out." Raven nodded, she needed to help him. Quietly chanting, her eyes glowed white as she regained meditation position.

She then ventured into Stitch's memory, his past.

"Stitch, time to wake up!" A familiar voice rung in his ears. The fuzzy blue alien slowly awoke from his great dream to find himself looking at a young Hawaiian girl.

"C'mon sleepy head! Don't you remember what today is?" Stitch rubbed his eyes and followed her across the room. He yawned, stretching in his little green and yellow pajamas. He was still half asleep, so he didn't realize that today was the day that that they were going to the store to buy decorations for the party next week. As he made way to the kitchen, he climbed up a stool and said good morning to his ohana. Stitch slurped his milk slowly; he really wanted to get back to bed. Just then, he sensed something. Unfolding the antenna from his head, he focused on the sound. But there was no sound.

"What's wrong Stitch?" Lilo asked.

"Nothing." He told her.

"Well right now we should have breakfast." Nani came over with some waffles. All of a sudden, Stitch heard a small buzzing noise. In and instant, a crash was felt and the family flung over from the sudden shock wave.

"Run!" Stitch yelled as they ran for cover. Jumba turned to the alien.

"626, what has happened?"

"I don't know, I heard a buzzing noise." Jumba pondered for a moment. Pleakley ran to the window.

"Can anyone identify the weird looking ship outside our house?" Jumba ran up to it and checked. His eyes widened as he turned.

"Gyradatises, hide now." Jumba said calmly. Stitch nodded, grabbed Lilo and ran into their room. He ran underneath their bed and told Lilo to be quiet.

"Stitch..." she started. He put his claw to his mouth and listened. Muffled yells of "Open up!" and "Come out with your hands up!" were heard. Just then, a gun blast was heard then a door falling. The aliens walked through the house. Stitch quietly trembled as he saw the green scaled leg walk up and down the room.

"I know you're in here troq, come out with your hands up!" Stitch grabbed Lilo's hand and bolted out of the room.

"Hey!" the soldier yelled as he shot a light gun at the retreating friends. Lilo struggled to catch up with the fast moving experiment.

"Stitch! What's going on?" She asked breathlessly.

"Gyradatsies. They've come to take me away. We need to leave. Now." Stitch turned a corner to see the rest of his ohana cornered between three of the soldiers.

"There he is! Get him!" One said as they started shooting. The two quickly turned a corner, missing a bullet by near inches. Stitch looked Lilo in the eye as they ventured outside.

"Run, find help quickly." He turned towards the back of the house.

"But why? What will happen to Nani, Jumba and Pleakly?"

"They will capture them for questioning. They will probably come after you too. Get away." Lilo looked at him then ran towards the road. Stitch ran up to the back and found something he had been working on for awhile now. It was an exact replica of the police ship he first stole. Quickly jumping in, he saw the Gyradatsies gaining on with their own ships. Putting it into gear, he flew past. He checked the speed meter. 5,000 miles per hour. Not fast enough. He saw the soldiers gaining on his tail terribly fast. Their was now about fifty of them now and Stitch quickly turned the speed up to 7,000 miles and flew over the ocean. The enemies started firing at his ship and scratched the top of the machine. Growling, Stitch did a loop and started attacking them from behind. They flew around him, clearly stating they were as good of pilots as Stitch. All of a sudden, one rammed into him and caused the speed to go up to 15,000 miles. Stitch laughed as he sped away from the attacking aliens.

Stitch was happy; he hadn't seen the enemy in five minutes. His speed was slowly increasing and felt as if he had won. He checked the map. He was halfway away from North America. Suddenly, Stitch flew into the dashboard. One had shot the tailpipe. Stitch was furious. Just then he remembered something; the emergency Hyper-drive lever. He smashed the glass and pulled it. He skyrocketed forward leaving his enemies in a shock wave. He caused most of them, by the sudden action, to plummet into the ocean below. Stitch suddenly started to see a small stretch of land. He laughed as he was about to hot wire the engine to make it slow, but he saw a Gyradatis behind him.

"Don't they ever give up? He yelled. He then had an idea. Opening the door, he jumped out of the ship and rammed on the top of the enemy He watched as his ship slammed into the ocean in front of him and smashed himself into the enemy's ship.

"Hey, let go of me you troq!" The pilot shouted as he wrestled with him. Stitch punched him in the face and knocked him out. Suddenly, he saw a rock in the way and wide eyed braced for impact. As the ship hit, he flew through the air and slammed against an island. He then lost consciousness for a few minutes.

Raven opened her eyes, breathing heavily. She turned to Stitch who started twitching.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Allot." She told them as they walked over to the awakening alien. Stitch opened his eyes and stared at the six.

"I got it!" He exclaimed, weakly. Smiling, he sighed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Matt: Any luck?**

**Skye: Nope, shes still depressed. Nothing we can say makes her happy.**

**Amanda: Hey, it is going to be her birthday on Feburary 25, thats close by.**

**Yi: Yea, and people who reveiw can wish her a happy birthday, that might make her happy.**

**Caitlin: That would be really nice of you people who read this every day.**

**Mike: So please reveiw this story, and Eye of the Tiger, her other one, and reveiw.**

**Matt: Shes not getting any reveiws for her other one? Thats like, bad luck.**

**Amanda: So please, reveiw.**


	15. Rescue

**Stitch: Welcome back!**

**Matt: O my God, its ALIVE!**

**Amanda: Shut up.**

**Yi: Nice to see you back Stitch.**

**Stitch: Thanks, I finally feel wanted, not alot, but enough to bring me back.**

**Skye: Thats great news!**

**Stitch: And guess what, its my birthday!**

**Mike: Do we get cake?**

**Stitch Yup! and im also giving cake the the people who really care about me, Squirt the Evil Outcast, Nero Urameshi, TRFKAJSoulRORSOFF, and Metal Overloard 2.0.**

**Squirt the Evil Outcast: Can we stay?**

**Stitch: I guess for this chapter.**

**Metal Overloard 2.0: Sweet!**

**Nero Urameshi: Nice dachshund!**

**Amanda: Hey! Dont give the dogs cake!**

**TRFKAJSoulRORSOFF: Stitch, you should do the disclaimer this time.**

**Stitch: Really?**

**Caitlin: Yea, it IS your birthday.**

**Stitch: OK, so i dont own teen titans or Stitch, but do own my birthday present, which my parents wont give me yet.**

**Matt: Enjoy this chapter.**

**WHEN THE TEEN TITANS MEET STITCH**

**CHAPTER 15: RESCUE**

Stitch groaned, he held his head as he sat up slowly. Raven noticed this and helped him up.

"How long was I out?" he asked her.

"About two hours." She replied, "You know I went into your mind."

"Yea I know. I sensed you."

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"No, it's alright," he sighed, "I'm trying to think of a way to save them, but I can't think of anything." Raven looked at him.

"I think I do know someone who can help you."

Moments later the two found their way downstairs, talking to a very impressed Cyborg.

"Hey, you know that is a great idea Raven. The T-ship could take you there in a minute. I should know."

"Will you come with me?" Stitch asked.

"Sure thing!" Cyborg said, "I mean we are the Teen Titans, were a team. We would be honored to help you." Stitch smiled.

Once everyone had been informed about Stitch's decision to help his ohana, everyone vowed to help him with his search.

It was a couple hours later. The T-ship flew through space as the silence was quickly interrupted.

"DUDES! Are we their yet?" Beastboy whined.

"NO! Shut up BB, Gyradat is a long way from here; it will probably take another half hour." Cyborg yelled.

"DUDES! Not fair." Beastboy muttered.

"We told you to bring entertainment." Raven said.

"But when we visited Tamaran it didn't take that long."

"That's because Gyradat is farter away stupid, why do you think we packed food if it wasn't?" Raven growled. Beastboy slumped in his seat in defeat. Just then, something hit the T-ship and he hit the ceiling.

"Gyradatisi soldiers! Their attacking!" Stitch yelled through the intercom.

**Sticth: Sorry its so short.**

**Squirt the Evil Outcast: Yea but you have really good cake!**

**Mike: Tell Jewel to stop eating my cake!**

**Nero Urameshi: I sorta feel bad coming to a party without a gift.**

**Caitlin: Dont have to, shes pretty forgiving.**

**Metal Overloard 2.0: Can i play your Gamecube?**

**TRFKAJSoulRORSOFF: Hey me too!**

**Stitch: Just don't break anything.**

**Skye: Hey Stitch how old are you?**

**Stitch: Fourteen!**

**Yi: Cool.**

**Stitch: Next chapter, ill tell you what my birthday presents are.**

**Amanda: Thanks for reading and please reveiw.**

**Stitch: God this is a good birthday.**


	16. Space Fight

**Stitch: Guess who has a new chapter!**

**Matt: Let me guess, you.**

**Mike: Shut up.**

**Amanda: zzzzz**

**Matt: You took so long you put Amanda to sleep!**

**Skye: And you know how long it takes to wake HER up.**

**Yi: Hey, what did you get for your birthday?**

**Stitch: Mario Kart DS. yay.**

**Matt: Good, im going to beat you so bad!**

**Stitch: O no your not! (starts playing)**

**Caitlin: Umm, whos going to do the disclaimer?**

**Stitch: Can't answer. Too busy. Take that Matt!**

**Matt: O no you'r not!**

**Mike: Hey, I want to play too!**

**Skye: Yea sure, don't invite us.**

**Yi: We don't have Maro Kart DS.**

**Caitlin: Or even a DS.**

**Skye: Pick on us girls why don't ya?**

**Yi: The ones who are actually AWAKE.**

**Caitlin: Skye, why don't you do the disclaimer.**

**Skye: OK, well Stitch doesn't own teen titans or stitch, but does own her new nintendog, Doover!**

**Caitlin: Please enjoy.**

**WHEN THE TEEN TITANS MEET STITCH**

**CHAPTER 16: SPACE FIGHT**

The titans gasped as they looked ahead. Their were fifty Gyradatasi soldiers around them.

"OK, were outnumbered fifty to one, what do we do now." Cyborg asked, eyeing the enhanced laser guns the ships were wielding.

"Separate!" Robin yelled into the microphone. The team didn't need to think twice. With a quick push of a button, each part of the T-ship displaced and flew in different directions. The enemy ships grouped into ten and flew after the five.

Robin swerved upwards as three flew right at him. He growled as one shot a glowing green beam at his right flank. Pushing a button, he fired his own guns as flew into the mass. Finding their momentary pause helpful, he turned around and flew towards the enemy's home planet. He pushed the control stick further forward, seeing how they quickly caught up with the titan.

"C'mon, go faster already!" He pleaded to the machine.

Cyborg eyed his foes as he shot a barricade of lasers. He had tried running, but their was no use. The small silver ships they had were too advanced for Cyborg's part, and he only hope to keep his ship in one piece. He smiled seeing how they recoiled from the hit, but it was a short victory as he saw the lights on the side flicker back on and the engines sputter. Still, he was not convinced. Before they could shoot back, Cyborg turned the ship around and followed Robin.

"Gyradat here I come!" He laughed.

Beastboy and Terra looked at each other nervously. The ships surrounded them and there was no were to run. Their enemies had fired into the gun ports, located on the sides of the ship. After they exploded, causing our heroes to recoil form shock, they were surrounded. Just then, Beastboy had an idea, one that didn't include flying monkeys and ketchup. It was truly a miracle.

"Terra, this may seem weird but I have an idea." She nearly fainted. Quickly getting up, she looked at him, praying that it would work.

"Can you try and move those asteroids with your' powers? You can try hitting them with it." Terra could swear she heard angels, but decided she was hearing things and tried his idea.

It worked.

With all her might, she slammed the space rock into the Gyradats and the ships exploded on impact. Smiling, she turned to him.

"Lets go, I don't want to miss any of the action."

Raven wasn't having as much luck as the other two. She tried to follow Terra's example but failed, seeing how the group she was pared up with was obviously smarted than the ones the others were. Raven chanted and encased one of the ships with black energy and made it explode.

"Well that works." She said as she used her powers with the others. When she got to the last one, nothing happened. She looked at it and saw how it was firing some kind of purple and black energy at her. Her eyes widened as the ship fired right at her.

Starfire and Stitch had an easy time keeping their foes at bay. Starfire flew out of the ship to attack them head on as the little blue alien shot at them with their guns that he was tampering with earlier back. He had made them stronger and was happy to see his experiment working. As the last one exploded from a well-aimed starbolt, Stitch opened the port and Star flew back in.

"I am happy we are victorious." She smiled.

"Me too," he turned the ship around, "C'mon, we got a planet to fight."

A couple minutes later, Stitch landed the ship at a secret location on Gyradat, a place that they planed to land were no guards would catch them. Stepping out of their transportation, they were greeted by the smiling faces of Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Terra.

"Good to see you guys made it here." Robin told them.

"Yea those guys were hard to beat." Cyborg high fived Stitch.

"Amazingly, Beastboy had an idea." Terra said happily. The team stared at her, wide eyed. "And it worked." She added. The titans sweat dropped then fell anime style. A couple seconds passed by, then the silence was interrupted by a certain green teen.

"Dude, where's Raven, she should be making some crude remark by now."

Just then they turned to see a purple and black explosion and felt a small shock wave.

"Raven!" They all screamed.

**Caitlin: Their still playing?**

**Yi: Yupp.**

**Skye: I don't think its gonna end actually.**

**Mike: Not my golden mushroom! Why'd you take it?**

**Matt: Cause i had a Boo, thats why.**

**Stitch: Now you know what I go through when I play video games with him.**

**Yi: Well, please reveiw, and Stitch will update sooner. Hopefully.**

**Stitch: What? I was busy.**


	17. Star Bolts

**Stitch: Guess whos finally back!**

**Matt: You are.**

**Mike:About time.**

**Yi:What took you?**

**Stitch:You'r in my class, interest centers ring a bell?**

**Skye: Yea but its your fault that you waited till the last minute.**

**Stitch: I got an A, i deserve it.**

**Matt: Yay.**

**Stitch: Shut up. Anyway id like everyone to meet my fellow fanfic writer, Metal Overloard 2.0!**

**Metal Overloard 2.0: Nice to see you again Stitch.**

**Stitch: Thanks, now will you say the disclaimer?**

**Metal Overloard 2.0: Sure. Stitch does not own Teen titans or Stitch, but does own her pool.**

**Stitch: Just wish the weather was nice enough so i can go in.**

**Skye: Heres the next chapter.**

**WHEN THE TEEN TITANS MEET STITCH**

**CHAPTER 17: Star bolts**

"Friend Raven? Were are you? It is I, Starfire. Raven please answer me!" Starfire cried out in desperate attempt to find her friend.

After the fiery explosion that sent our heroes into a state of panic, Starfire quickly flew towards the site, hoping to find her friend. After all, Raven can't survive in space as she can. In a matter of seconds she was insanely flying around the site looking for her lost friend. It seemed like hours for Star, but no matter how hard she tried, the place was deserted.

How can a site be cleared from and explosion that large? It was unheard of for a blast about the size of an atomic bomb to leave nothing behind. Surely their had to be some debris around but their was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Star looked on sighing sadly. She dreaded flying back to her friends and telling them that she did not know were Raven was. As she turned to fly back, she was surrounded by Gyradatasi soldiers, lock guns on the alien teen.

"We've got you surrounded. Come slowly with your hands up!" one yelled to her. But she would not be arrested that easily. In an instant, she nosedived and rose up behind on of the larger ships. With the accuracy of a crossbow, she shot a starbolt into the exhaust pipe and flew off.

She looked behind her, their were swarms now and every passing second they seemed to go a few miles faster. In fear she continued to zigzag across space, trying to lose them. They seemed to know what she was thinking and continue to accelerate. Starfire looked in font of her. On the small blue planet she saw flashing lights.

"Oh no not them too!" She cried out. Suddenly she stopped and turned angrily at her foes. Her eyes glowed bright green and the heat flared around her. Her uncontrollable rage had left her blind to her power as she screamed.

"You harmed Stitch, me, and my friends, and you will not arrest us after what you did to Raven. Leave…us…ALONE!" And with that shot a huge streaming ray of power at the ships. They barley had time to react before the green powerhouse dove into the group, exploding on contact. Half realizing what she had done, she flew back to the planet to help her friends. She sped towards them, star bolts ready. Just then, she felt a sting on the side of her neck. Pausing, she put her hand to the wound and plucked out a strange looking needle. Before she could find out what it was she blacked out.

Starfire finally opened her eyes to see her new environment. Everything was silver. She slowly got up, being careful of the arm that suddenly started hurting. Were was she, how did she get here? Then, images of the fight flashed through her mind, and most of all, green. Lots of star bolts plagued her mind and realized she killed about thirty people. Startled, she got up. Looking around, Star realized that she was arrested and that the weird looking object knocked her out. Suddenly she heard voices from next to her. Slowly turning, she was face to face with a green head with fuzzy hair.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed backing away.

"Star, chill, it's just me," Beastboy told her in a calm voice, "You alright?"

"I think so." She told him. Looking beyond him, she saw other cells with her friends in them. Beastboy looked at her.

"Hey Star, maybe you can use your star bolts to combine cells, cause the outside ones are a lot stronger an it would be nice to be next to each other." She looked at her hand sadly, afraid something bad might happen. Very slowly, she took a star bolt in her hand and put it to the bars, causing them to melt off. Seeing how nothing bad happened, she went to every cell and combined them. After that she went to sit down next to Robin. He turned to her.

"Starfire, where's Raven?" Star put her head down, "I don't know." Every ones eyes went wide.

"How?" Cyborg choked. Starfire said nothing. Stitch looked at her than slowly walked towards her. He took her hand and looked up at her. Star smiled a bit and petted his head. Just then they heard a sound. The clatter of keys against metal and a hard screech sound that made the team cover their ears.

"Here's another one." Something said as they saw the cage next to them open and a figure was dropped in the cell. Star took a star bolt and melted the cage walls. Stitch's eyes went wide as he ran towards the figure.

It was Raven, bloody, bruised and more pale than usual.

And she wasn't breathing.

**Metal Overloard 2.0: Why do you do that!**

**Stitch: Cause its entertaining.**

**Yi: Is she gonna die?**

**Stitch: Not telling.**

**Matt: This shows how lazy she is.**

**Stitch: Shut up, i know whats going to happen, i just find fanfics like this more entertaining.**

**Mike: If they ever post.**

**Stitch: I get the point. You can stop now.**

**Matt: Well be ready for the next chapter cause itll probobly take her another three years.**

**Stitch: Maaaaaaaaaaaatttttt...**


	18. Revival

**Stitch: Im back and guess what!**

**Mike: It's the last day of school!**

**Skye: For us anyway.**

**Matt: Yea, its pretty late for you, I got out Friday.**

**Amanda: I blame the school system.**

**Caitlin: And to think we only had three snow days.**

**Metal Overlord 2.0: Why so long though?**

**Stitch: New high school. And heres my friends Karen to do the disclaimer.**

**Karen: Stitch does not own Teen titans or Stitch but does own her new cell phone!**

**Stitch: Yay!**

**Amanda: Please read this whole chapter it may seem terrible but its not.**

**WHEN THE TEEN TITANS MEET STITCH**

**CHAPTER 18: Revival**

"Raven?" Stitch hovered her unmoving body, the team praying she would say something back. He shook her and watched as she fell over on her back (she was originally on her side). He crawled around her, not knowing what he should do. Quickly, he put his ear on her chest, hoping to hear her heart. He strained his hearing, and stood completely still.

Nothing.

He slowly stood up, fear in his eyes. His eyes filled up with tears as he turned to his friends. They were crying too, and met his glance with an overpowering depression that made him feel worse than he already did. He put his head on her stomach in defeat, crying on her warm body.

Wait, she still had body heat. Stitch got up quickly and stared at her. They could still save her. He turned to the team wide-eyed, then to Raven as he tired to perform CPR. Cyborg understood what was happening and walked to the two.

"Stitch, that won't work, let me try." Instantly, his hands were replaced with defibrillators, electricity sparking from them.

"Guys don't look." Cy warned. They turned away, Star whimpering quietly next to Robin. A static shock was heard and a thin blue flash lightened the room. About twenty seconds later another shock was heard, then a muffled choking. Stitch's ears perked, and ran over to the sweat dosed Cyborg, smiling. He turned to Raven, who was breathing weakly, and strained to sit up. He sat next to her.

"We thought we lost you." He told her.

She smiled weakly, "You won't get rid of me THAT easily." The rest laughed, she was back. They slowly walked over to her, telling her what happened when she was "out of it". Beastboy then looked out the cell.

"Hey, I know were happy Raven's alive and stuff, but how are we gonna get out of here? I mean, I don't even know were we are." They turned to him, he had a point. Robin turned to Stitch, then his green friend.

"I think I have an answer B.B." Huddled together, he told the team his idea. And it was one of the best.

Stitch smiled, thinking upon Robin's idea. It was brilliant, and Stitch was all to excited about it. He couldn't wait until sunrise, but understood it was the best for the team. He turned to Raven, lying next to him. He was amazed how she stayed awake through the whole plan, seeing how much she had been through. Her fatigue was taking its toll, and she was almost asleep. He curled into a ball, and yawned.

"Stitch?"

"Hmm……?"

"Thank you, for helping me today."

"Anything for my ohana."

He snuggled closer to her and faintly heard a constant beat from the warm body next to him.

**Stitch: Isn't that cute?**

**Metal Overlord 2.0: Thank God! She's alright!**

**Matt: Im surprised you didn't take a year to write this one.**

**Mike: Wait, how long was it since Raven got into that accident? It seems unlogical if it was a short time.**

**Stitch: About forty minutes or so.**

**Karen: Makes sence.**

**Stitch: Alright, i got to go and buy Leroy and Stitch on DVD to add to my Stitch collection, see ya.**

**Skye: And please reveiw.**

**Matt: Happy summer!**


	19. The Plan

**Stitch: Im back!**

**Matt: From what?**

**Stitch: Doing nothing.**

**Mike: This whole time you did nothing?**

**Stitch: Yepp.**

**Metal Overlord 2.0: You'r lazy.**

**Amanda: I told you guys!**

**Karen: Well, whos doing the disclaimer today?**

**Stitch: I don't know.**

**Metal Overlord 2.0: Not again!**

**Stitch: How about... O I'll do it! I don't own Teen Titans or Stitch but I do own my Pirate Stitch plushie!**

**Karen: Enjoy the chapter.**

**When the Teen Titans Meet Stitch**

**Chapter 19: The Plan**

"OK Star, the coast is clear." Robin whispered to the unnerved alien. Nodding, she used her star bolts to slowly melt the iron casing of the jail cell. In about ten minutes, they were free. Robin smiled as he threw a birdarang at a seemingly hidden wire. As planned, all electricity went off.

"Stitch, go!" Robin told the alien as he crawled over to the door. Stitch eyed the electronic keypad suspiciously as he typed quickly into it. The doors sprang open, and the titans ran out. They ran down the narrow corridor, powers at hand. As they rounded a corner, they were face to face with hundreds of Gyradatasi soldiers, guns charged. The Titans looked at each other and smiled.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled as he kicked the nearest guard in the face, knocking others down as well. The rest of the team leaped into the sea of aliens, including Raven who had recovered from the night before thanks to her healing powers.

Robin swung hard at his first opponent, and made contact with his face. It seemed that anyone within two feet of him would collapse, thanks to his determination. Quickly turning, he was met by a huge blue blast from one of the guard's guns. He jumped up at the last minute and brought down his bo-staff on his head, almost snapping the pole in half. He sprung off the guards head and kicked three of the others next to him. He turned and quickly used his bo-staff as a shield as another guard tried to hit him with his gun. They spared with their weapons, until Robin suddenly swung it around him, knocking out about thirty. He smiled, then ducked as he saw a familiar red head fly over him, star bolts flying from her hands.

Starfire shot eye bolts at her nearest foe, but not as much power she had used during her fight in space. She quickly dove and gave a powerful punch to one guard as he flew over the others. She turned quickly and threw seven star bolts at a larger group that had been shooting at her the whole time. They dropped their guns but were outmatched by her quick aim. She flew sideways as one threw a weird boomerang shaped object at her. She immediately threw a star bolt at his feet and watched him fly backwards. Hearing a whooshing sound, she flew away as the boomerang the guard threw came flying back, electrocuting the guards who rushed up to take his place. Star kicked a guard who was next to her and turned to the sound of a lion's roar. Beastboy jumped to the scene, fangs bared. Turning back to human, he gave thumbs up to Starfire, then turned into a T-rex and stomped into the next area.

B.B slammed about fifty of the guards with his tail, then picked up another group in his mouth and threw them behind him. He then morphed into a wolf and jumped into the crowd, snarling. He landed on one who had his gun facing the green canine and continued to snap at his mask. He finally ripped the eye cover off and growled into the guards face. Screaming, the terrified alien shook B.B off his head and ran away. But Beastboy was faster and blocked the guard's path as an elephant. He put his head down and charged into him, including many others. With a toss of his head, the group of screaming guards flew through the air. Beastboy suddenly turned into a rabbit as one guard shot at him. B.B morphed into pterodactyl and flew at his face. He grabbed the gun with his talons and snapped it in half. He then continually pecked the guard with his giant beak. Beastboy stopped quickly and flew away as a giant sonic wave hit the guard he was fighting. Cyborg smiled as he eyed the fallen guard.

Cy looked behind his shoulder and saw three guards aim their guns at him. Turning, he shot the guards with his sonic cannon and jumped as a blast shot at his foot. He threw a punch at the guard, catching him off guard as fist met gun. He grabbed the dented gun and threw it at the panicking guard. He fell over, defeated as more surrounded the metal teen. With a yell, he shot tiny missiles from his shoulders at the group. As the smoke cleared, he saw the many guards groaning on the floor. He started to laugh until he was kicked in the head by another guard. Angry, he tired to punch him, but this guard was fast. He continued throwing punches at the swift alien but fell as he tripped him. He quickly charged up his sonic cannon and fired at the guards face, causing him to reel back. Cy got up and delivered a final punch to his face. Cy sent his elbow into a guard behind him and turned to see a black bolt coming his way. He grabbed the guard and put him in front of him as a shield. As the bolt hit, he dropped the guard, then smiled at Raven who, despite unhealed wounds, was pulling her own weight in the fight.

Raven's eyes glowed white as she chanted and a group of the guards were surrounded with black energy. She then picked them up and swung them into the remaining crowd, knocking them out cold. She then found herself surrounded by angry guards, guns aimed. She phased through the floor and reappeared behind the confused crowd. She then jumped up and delivered numerous kicks to the guards. Caught off guard, she managed to kick most of them until one pointed their gun at her chest. She looked at him straight in the eye and was surrounded by black energy. She picked up the guard and used him as a bat, swinging at the others. When she was done with the group, she threw him into another group of guards. Suddenly, they all looked at her and aimed their guns. Without much thought, she created a fore field in front of herself. Her focus was on the guards until she felt someone nearby.

"Terra? Why are you here?"

"I can't fight!" She exclaimed, quite franticly, "There are no rocks or other ground like items around here!"

"Well then improvise!" Raven shouted gritting her teeth. The guard's guns were fast and Raven was getting tired.

"How?" Terra asked, eyeing the crowd.

"Creating a diversion would be nice!" Raven looked at her. Terra nodded and ran out of Ravens fore field and kicked one of the nearer guards in the back. Terra found herself eyeing his gun. Picking it up, she fired several blasts into the crowd. The guards took their attention from the empathy to the geomancer and started firing at her. Terra ducked and shot another round at their feet. As they struggled to get up, she noticed on the side that the gun only had seven shots left. Looking at her opponents, she saw the perfect place to shoot. With extreme accuracy, she shot a guards chest, causing him to fall down onto another guard, who had fallen backwards onto another. Terra watched her dominoes like plan go to work as another guard put his gun up to her back. She swung around, knocking the guards head with her gun. She rapidity shot another group and failed to notice she was out of ammo. Staring at her gun, she growled and tossed it behind her shoulder, knocking out another guard. Suddenly, a blue ball of fur came flying onto her shoulder, giving her a much stronger looking gun in return. Smiling, Stitch jumped off and attacked an on looking guard by surprise.

Stitch rapidity scratched at his helmet as the guard shook his head, trying to get the experiment off. He held on tightly, but was hit in the head by the guard's guns. He fell of and was surrounded by guards with their guns aimed. Snarling, Stitch picked up a guard and threw him at the rest. Seeing his chance to escape, he ran out of the group and scurried up a wall and looked down at the guards desperately trying to hit him. Laughing, he curled up into a ball and fell on ones head. He continued to roll around and trip the others. Just then one shot him in the back as Stitch growled and picked him up. Climbing to the wall he let the guard fall onto the others. Seeing how tough their armor was, he started spitting on the guards, his toxic spit dissolving their armor. He jumped down and bashed his head against another's and jumped on the one next to him. He bit his arm and threw him to the other side of the room. Seeing on how only a few guards were left, Stitch ran through the crowd, punching every one. Suddenly, he saw a bright yellow blast of energy and ran for cover near the other titans. They watched Terra run through the remaining shooting them with her more powerful gun.

"I shouldn't have given her that gun….." Stitch moaned.

"Yup, Terra's armed and dangerous." Robin added. Suddenly, they turned to see a door open up, leading the team into a huge room. Stitch looked at a glass door, recognizing the person inside. He turned to Robin and whispered that it was time for his plan.

He slowly climbed up the walls, straining his eyes to see into the mysterious room.

"Surely this place is booby-trapped." He thought. He slowly walked on the ceiling, eyeing the suspicious looking container in the room. He heard a noise and his giant ears twitched slightly. He flexed all his paws, ready to attack. Suddenly, he saw a small creature on the ground. It must have seen him as it yelled at him and pointed. Growling, he flexed his back spikes and snarled at the figure.

"Yes, we got him!" The figure yelled, "Get the tranquilizers! We must capture Experiment 626!" Seeing it was his chance, he jumped down and landed next to his attacker. He slashed at the enemy, as he ran towards a glass door. Ten guards came out with longer guns. But then they looked strangely at him.

"You're not Experiment 626." Beastboy growled and rolled into a ball, knocking them over. Stitch turned to see his green friend fighting the guards.

"Hurry!" He told Cyborg who had been trying to open the door. Beastboy ran up to Stitch.

"Dude, they know I'm not you. I can't be you." Stitch narrowed his eyes and pushed B.B back into the fight.

"You've seen my movie, act like that!" Suddenly, Stitch felt a dart hit his head. Pulling it out, he saw the others follow suite and knew exactly what happened; they were caught. The team found themselves losing consciousness.

**Mike: That was long!**

**Karen: How many pages?**

**Stitch: About four, my longest yet.**

**Matt: I'm bored, lets get pizza.**

**Stitch: Great idea! **

**Amanda: Please reveiw.**

**Metal Overlord 2.0: Cause this stories almost over!**


	20. Ohana meets Ohana

**Stitch: Im back!**

**Matt: Yay for you.**

**Metal Overlord 2.0: Didn't take so long this time.**

**Stitch: Yea, besides, me and Matt are goin on a cruise for vacation next week and I wanted a new chapter before we left.**

**Skye: You excited?**

**Stitch: Everything but.**

**Matt: She doesn't like sailing on open waters much.**

**Metal Overlord 2.0: Why not?**

**Amanda: Afraid you will get stuck in a strom or somethin?**

**Stitch: Yea.**

**Matt: Well be fine.**

**Stitch: Matt, cause your goin on the cruise with me, how about you say the disclaimer?**

**Matt: K, Stitch doesn't own Teen Titans or Stitch but does own her Pirate Stitch plushie.**

**Metal Orerlord 2.0: Enjoy**

**(A/N: For all the fans of my fanfics, Matt is now a fanfic author. His name is 1337nerd. He will continue his fanfic after our cruise. He will still be called Matt for this fanfic so people do not get confused.)**

**When the Teen Titans Meet Stitch**

**Chapter 20: Ohana meets Ohana**

Stitch awoke to a familiar voice calling him. His vision was terribly blurry, and could barley make out the face in front of him.

"Stitch! Stitch wake up!" The voice pleaded. The face finally stopped shaking and a smile was plastered on the little alien's face.

"Lilo!" He jumped on top of her hugging her madly as she laughed and hugged him back. He looked up to see Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley smiling happily. Jumba seemed to be amazed as he walked over to the experiment.

"626, how did you ever….."

"It was the….Teen Titans who helped me."

"Who?" Pleakley asked. Stitch turned to a sound behind him and stared at the six teens behind him. It seemed that they had just woken up and were staring in awe at his ohana. The two families stared at each other a bit. Stitch turned from both and decided to break the silence.

"Guys," he pointed to Lilo and the rest of his family, "This is Lilo, Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley." He walked to the other side.

"This is Robin, Raven, Beastboy, Terra, Starfire, and Cyborg." They continued to look at each other before Robin spoke.

"So you're the Lilo we heard so much about?"

"Yupp," she smiled, "Stitch's my best friend." The titans then walked over to his family.

"I know this may seem to be the worst moment in the world, but we would like to tell you that Stitch has been one of the most helpful and powerful member on our team." Robin explained. Jumba put a hand on the experiments head.

"I am not surprised, 626 was designed for fighting."

"So you're the genius who made Stitch?" Cy asked. Jumba nodded. Soon the rest of the Titans went up to Stitch's other ohana and started to talk. Raven stayed were she was. Lilo walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you with your friends?"

"Something's not right here," Raven told her dryly, eyeing a strange cut on her arm that she didn't remember having.

'That's weird, I thought I healed all my cuts." She asked herself. As she was about to heal the wound, Lilo pointed something out.

"But Stitch has a similar cut too." She looked at the rest of the team. "So do all you're friends." Raven looked at Lilo and nodded. She got up quickly and went to Robin.

"Robin, did you notice a strange cut on your arm?" Robin looked at her strangely before talking off his glove to see a long cut on his arm similar to Raven's. He looked at her then back to the team.

"Titans! Check your arm for any mysterious scratches!" Hesitantly, they looked on their arm and found a red long slash on their arm. Except Cyborg, who instead of a scratch, found a piece of his arm gone.

"What the heck is happening here?" Beastboy asked.

"Yes, I agree with Friend Beastboy, why we have scratches on our arms?" Starfire asked. Jumba looked depressed and looked at them.

"I know why, but you will not like the answer."

"What is it?" Terra asked. But before he could answer, the Titans we brutally pushed out of the cell by metallic arms. They sat in a heap, staring at the long metal strip coming out of the middle of the room.

"Finally I got you! It took that nasty one-eyed Slade guy of yours a long time!"

"I know that voice!" Stitch cried out, "It's….." Just then a small pod opened up to reveal a very evil but small character.

"Hamsterwheel." Stitch said with a grin.

"Hamsterviel! It's Hamsterviel you fool!" He yelled.

"Dude, were getting attacked by a gerbil?" Beastboy asked Terra. She shrugged.

"I am not gerbil like, I am Hamster like!" The titans smiled at the very angry villain. He didn't seem like much of a threat. Beastboy grinned and turned into a gerbil. He then hopped up on the pod Hamsterviel was standing on.

"Hey, I see a resemblance." Cy laughed. Hamsterviel got very angry and pushed the green gerbil off the pod.

"I can't wait for me to laugh at you badly dressed teenagers when you face your doom. HA!"

What do you want?" Raven hissed, annoyed at him.

"My former partner Jumba was right when he told you he knew what was happening. I made a deal with the stupid evil man on earth. Finally my plan is finally done!

"Dude, what deal?" Cy asked.

"Be quiet walking trash can! As you see, Stitch escaped to earth by my loyal subjects…."

"You took control of the Gyradatasis." Starfire exclaimed.

"Be quiet you annoying red head! So Slade can have 626 as an apprentice," he paused and looked at Stitch, "but that didn't go to plan. But now that I have the Titans were I want them, I can be the biggest baddie around!" With that he turned to a solider who had a remote in his hands.

"Release the experiment!" He yelled. The soldier nodded and pushed a button and the door to the black cell opened up. A ball of fur flew from the cell, snarling. It landed on all six of its paws and feet, antenna falling into its eyes before it stood up and snarled menacingly.

And it wasn't Beastboy.

**Stitch: How did you like it?**

**Mike: It was good.**

**Metal Overlord 2.0: Nice to see that Stitch finally found Lilo**

**Stitch: Yea, I can't wait to write the next chapter!**

**Matt: I hope my fanfics will be this good.**

**Mike: Of corse they will!**

**Stitch: So please reveiw and maybe drop by Matt's profile and say hello! **

**Matt: Please!**


	21. Experiment Titan

**Stitch: Well im back!**

**Matt: That was a great cruise.**

**Amanda:Happy you'r home?**

**Matt: Not really.**

**Stitch: Makes you miss the room service.**

**Matt: And free food.**

**Mike: Well you at least have a new chapter for us.**

**Stitch: Yupp, hope you like it.**

**Metal Overlord 2.0: Seems pretty long.**

**Stitch: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Metal Overlord 2.0: Can I?**

**Stitch: Sure! This story's almost over anyway.**

**Metal Overlord 2.0: OK so Stitch doesn't own Teen Titans or Stitch but doesn own all the stuff she bought from her cruise. And also the newest character, Experiment Titan!**

**Stitch: Hope you enjoy it.**

**(A/n: Because I can't describe things to save my life, i drew a picture of Experiment Titan and put it on my deviantart profile. Feel free to take a look.)**

**When the Teen Titans Meet Stitch**

**Chapter 21: Experiment Titan**

The Titans stared in awe at the menace that had landed in the center of the room. It looked a lot like Stitch, but was different in so many ways.

The main color of it mirrored Raven's hair and the lighter parts of the body were a similar yellow like Terra's. Its nose and claws resembled Starfire's hair, the color also on the backs of its ears and spikes. Its ears resembled Beastboy's and also had his fang. Its one bionic arm was located top right and the metal was green instead of blue. Last, it had similar spiky hair that traveled down to its back. All of a sudden, they understood what this thing was.

"You stole our DNA!" Cyborg shouted. Hamsterviel smiled evilly.

"Exactly! How do you think I can create the most evil of all experiments if I didn't have the DNA of the strongest heroes?" Hamsterviel turned to his creation.

"Experiment Titan!" he called. The monstrosity turned to him, snarling.

"Attack!" With that, it roared and jumped to the ground, causing the titans to step back a bit. Stitch snarled and ran up to the experiment and tackled it to the ground. They bit and scratched into each other, trying to make the other weaker. Suddenly, the experiment picked up Stitch and tossed him into the other side of the room. The purple created was then hit by Cyborg's sonic cannon. It toppled over snarling menacingly. It struggled to get up. It eyed Cyborg then held its upper bionic arm. In a flash, it turned into its own cannon and shot at Cyborg with a similar green blast. He jumped out of the way quickly narrowly being hit by his own technology. Beastboy jumped over the blast as a cheetah and ran head on into the experiment. It grinned and turned into a purple tyrannosaurus, almost crushing him if it wasn't for Starfire who quickly shot at it with her star bolts. The experiment fell with a sickening thud. Turning back, it suddenly flew towards Star, red star bolts glistening from its paw. It stopped and threw them at her quickly, hissing as the alien evaded every attack. It stopped abruptly and used its eye bolts at her. Star didn't see the attack coming and got hit. The experiment started laughing hysterically, before a bird-arang caught it of guard. Snarling, it eyed Robin as he caught the device. It landed quietly. Suddenly, it ran up to Robin and flew past; kicking him so fast that Slade could have been amazed. As Robin fell to the floor, Terra eyed a pile of asteroids in the corner of the room. She picked up a large one and swung it at the experiment. It eyed her and quickly and put up all four of its paws. Glowing with yellow energy, it pushed the huge rock back at the surprised teen. She quickly fell to the ground as the asteroid past overhead. Raven's hands glowed black, but was stopped from Stitch who was pulling on her cloak.

"Raven, you must be careful." Stitch told her.

"I know I'll just hit him hard and….." she started.

"She." Stitch interrupted, pointing to her tail. Unlike Stitch's round tail, hers wasn't docked, and curled down.

"If she has all our DNA, that makes her more powerful than we think, so to beat her, you have to think how to beat yourself." Raven nodded and flew towards the creature. Chanting loudly, she tore the huge glass cylinder from the middle of the room. It glowed black energy, crackling from the energy around it. With a yell, she swung down on creatures head. As it met, the glass shattered, revealing the Experiment lying down on the ground. Raven slowly walked towards her, and looked confused. Suddenly, the creature opened her eyes. Instead of two blue eyes, Raven was face to face with four red eyes. Raven jumped back as she was encased with the experiments own black energy. Raven tried to free herself, but the experiment snarled, all eyes filled with hate. Raven started to find it hard to breath, the experiment squeezing the life out of her. Stitch suddenly head butted the experiment, causing her to fly to the other side of the room. Beastboy dove and caught Raven before she landed head first into the iron floor. She blushed a bit as he put her down, but then turned to Stitch who had her against one of the glass cells.

"Why are you doing this?" he snarled.

"Must…kill….the…..Teen Titans!" She roared and rolled over. Stitch quickly fell onto the glass wall and she started to push him into the cell.

"Why?" He snarled back. He felt her push him a bit lighter, as she didn't understand what he was saying. Her eyes adjusted back to their original blue. Shaking her head, she continued pushing him.

"You don't know why, do you?" He asked. Raven saw this and walked over to him.

"She was created to kill us;" pointing to the purple alien, "just like you were created to destroy." Suddenly, she stopped. She turned to face Raven, confused.

"If killing us is so important, what do you do then?" She opened her mouth but closed it; the experiment had no other answer. Raven walked back to the group with two experiments following her. Robin then spoke.

"It seems that for you know, does it." The experiment looked sad.

"Why not join us?" Beastboy asked. She smiled a bit.

"Really?"

"Yea, I mean, you have all our powers. We might need you someday." Terra told her.

"But before you can join us, you must do one more thing." Star told her.

"Get rid of gerbil boy over their." Cy pointed to Hamsterviel, who was trying to sneak out. Snarling on cue she raced over to her previous owner and chased him out of the room. Before he left, he pushed a button on the side of the hallway.

"Goodbye titans!" he said as he jumped into a small spaceship in a corner of the room. Suddenly, the whole place started shaking. Stitch ran over to Lilo's cell and broke it open with his head.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Cy asked. Stitch looked into the hallway Hamsterviel left from and whistled. The rest of the team raced over to were he was and stared. Inside was the biggest space ship they have ever seen.

"Well I think I know who's driving." Raven said as she saw the little blue alien rush into the ship and start up the engine. He waved and started laughing hysterically as it hovered from the ground and flew from the collapsing station. The experiment laughed with him. And crawled into the back seats, sitting next to her new friends.

"Next stop, Hawaii!"

**Stitch: Yay, now wasn't that a great chapter?**

**Matt: Its alright.**

**Metal Overlord 2.0: Nice idea for experiment titan!**

**Stitch: Have to thank you, it was your idea in the first place.**

**Metal Overlord 2.0: Welcome.**

**Mike: So please reveiw.**


	22. Return Home

**Stitch: Well im back everyone.**

**Matt: And shes got some wonderful news.**

**Stitch: Yes it's true, this is the last chapter people.**

**Matt: And she hopes that you all enjoyed her story.**

**Stitch: And I'll do the last disclaimer. I don't own Teen Titans or Stitch, but do own my turtle necklass.**

**Matt: So enjoy**

**WHEN THE TEEN TITANS MEET STITCH**

**CHAPTER 22: Return Home**

"Well, this is it."

The titans looked on at their small friend. They had landed behind Lilo's house and was time for them to say their goodbyes. Stitch was happy to be home, but didn't wan't to leave his new friends. He looked at Lilo sadly.

"Stitch don't want to leave my new friends." He whimpered, nodding to the six teens behind him. Lilo sighed. She knew that he wanted to stay home, but understood that these guys had helped him. Raven saw him upset and walked over to him.

"Go," she told the little alien, "Stay with your family." He looked at her and hugged her arm. She shuddered at the sudden gesture but let him. Robin walked over to him.

"We'll keep in touch." Stitch smiled but turned to Experiment Titan.

"What about her?" She had her ears down and looked worried. Whimpering slightly, she walked towards Stitch and sighed. She had nowhere to go. Robin chuckled a bit and walked towards her. He handed something to her. It was a red collar, similar to Stitch's, with a gold tag on it. He pushed a button and it started blinking.

"Would you join our team?" He asked.

"Yes, you are very strong." Starfire added.

The Experiment was speechless. She couldn't believe that they could trust her after, THAT.

"But what about…." She started.

"After you kicked mini-gerbil's butt after what Raven told you, of coarse we can trust you."

"But you need a name." Terra told her.

"I call Dan." Beastboy smiled.

"Dude, she's a girl and Dan isn't a girl's name!" Cyborg shouted.

"Maybe not to you but to me it sounds pretty good."

"How about something like Laura." Terra added

"How about Sam, it sounds really cool." Robin asked.

"Come on, like THAT sounds good."

"Yes it does!"

Hello? What about MY idea?"

"Yea yea it's nice. Dude! Come on, Dan is like, a great name!"

"How about Flarbitnogg!" Starfire said happily. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the girl. She took a step back. They continued.

"So I was saying, Dan is good."

Not better that Ally, that's a name."

"No its not, not for an experiment!"

"How about Lenore." Everyone turned to Raven. They couldn't believe that Raven spoke up over a fight like that. And the fact she said a name they could agree on.

"Splendid idea friend Raven that is a lovely name!" Starfire said happily.

"Yea, nice choice." Robin added.

"Still, I think Dan is better." Beastboy growled.

"Lenore…" Raven turned to the experiment. "Do you like it?" She was in deep thought for a second before turning to the team and nodding happily. Stitch walked over to her and hugged her. Cyborg stuck his head out of the spaceship and yelled over to them.

"Come on guys, I gotta beat BB's butt in Gamestation!"

"Dude you are SO not this time!" Beastboy ran into the ship yelling. The two families chuckled a bit. Stitch looked at the team and sighed.

"Thank you for helping me."

"Thank you for helping us." Robin told him.

"And remember," Terra told him, "We'll keep in touch." Stitch watched them board onto the ship. Right before Raven left, he walked up to her.

"Thank you." She nodded and patted his head. He walked back to Lilo as the T-ship hovered above the ground and quickly flew off. Smiling, Stitch walked back into his house.

It was good to be home.

A week later, Lenore was treated like a full fledged member of the team. The citizens of Jump City were unsure of the little purple powerhouse, but after awhile, they treated her like any other titan. Lenore loved crime fighting and could easily scare some new villains into submission. Even though her powers didn't quite do as much damage as her team, she could still fight as strong as any other. As much as she was a good fighter, she became a good friend. She helped Robin train every day and also helped him track down Slade. Starfire and her would always go shopping and Lenore loved her cooking. Beastboy favored her for her love of animals, even if she did eat meat. Cyborg found her useful when he needed help with the T-car, and beating Beastboy in video games. Terra thought that Lenore made a great team player when they played sports together. Raven and her would meditate on a regular basis and enjoyed reading. She also loved pizza and hanging out. And every day she would call up Stitch and the whole team would tell him about the day's events. Because Stitch was still a part of the team. And their lives were changed for the better.

And it all started on that faithful day when the Teen titans met Stitch.

**_-The End -_**

**I would just like to say, that it had been fun. I am extremely happy that throughout the whole writing process, all you faithful reveiwers were their for me, even when I was a little depressed. So I would like to thank you all. I would like to thank Matt, Amanda, Mike, Skye, Caitlin, My aunt, Yi, and Karen for letting my put their names (dogs) and personalities online. **

**And I would like to thank Squirt the Rebeling Outcast, Wolf-blades-wings, Anne, acosta peres jose ramiro, Neros Urameshi, dragongirl92, Cleveland Wiltz, a+s, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, smart one, dis name is original nd u knw it, Lauren, titanfan, BB, Yoshi fan55, Captian deoxys, Gundamknight, Metal Overlord 2.0, Kaiba1288, TRFKAJSouRORSOFF, Jesus Titan Freak, Stitch Phantom, rebecca, and Teen Titan Luvr.**

**Thank you all and hope you follow your dreams, cause with your help, you have helped me with mine.**


End file.
